Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob interrupts Bella's wedding and threatens to expose Edward for what he is in front of the whole congregation. His actions force Bella to run...set four years after Breaking Dawn AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One**

Bella gazed up at Edward's radiant face, he was the happiest she had ever seen him. His eyes were bright, his hair perfectly styled. The morning suit he wore only accentuated his handsome features. The material was expensive and well cut and Bella thought he looked suave and sophisticated. As if in a dream she heard the registrar speaking, saying the words that would unite them for as long as they lived, or in this case, for eternity. Her feet were aching in the designer high heeled shoes that she was wearing for the occasion. She longed to kick them off and stand in her bare feet, but she would endure the discomfort. She would endure everything to be with the man she adored beyond all reason. They had fought hard to get here; sacrificed a lot to be able to stand opposite each other, holding hands, so they could exchange their vows in front of a crowd of well wishers. This was Bella's moment, the moment where she was declaring to the world, to fate, to whatever gods had brought them together, that this was what she longed for.

"And before we join this man and this woman in holy matrimony is there any reason that may impede their union, may you speak now or forever hold your peace..."

Edward smiled serenely at Bella as they both laughed quietly. What could possibly tear them apart now? The moment's silence ticked by as the registrar waited for the required time for anyone to protest. He was just about to continue speaking when there was a commotion at the back of the aisle. Horrified gasps from the guests made Bella twist her head round, a frown marring her forehead as she tried to see what was going on. She heard Edward curse under his breath as he saw what she could not.

"Damn him, he promised me he would stay away if I allowed you to see him after the ceremony."

Bella turned anxiously back to Edward. What did he mean? She heard someone call out and her heart lodged in her throat as she recognised the voice. She didn't have time to look again as Edward gently pulled her behind him out of harm's way. The registrar was standing at his post, his book of notes in front of him, one hand raised as he watched the tall, well built Native American sprint toward the bride and groom. The groom's family were running after him trying to pull him back, but he managed to evade them. The guests were all whispering to each other in excitement.

Bella stared around Edward and sought the man who was coming toward her, a determined expression on his face. She hadn't seen him for weeks; he looked slightly thinner and his hair had been cut again, although clumsily. He was wearing an open necked white shirt and jeans as he charged toward her.

"Jacob." She whispered, her hand flying to her mouth as he reached the top of the aisle and stood before Edward, his face grim.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward hissed at him.

"I am speaking out." Jacob was breathing deeply. His eyes looked wild as he threw his arm out, gesturing toward the congregation. "I am going to stop this farce. I won't remain silent any longer, bloodsucker. I'm going to tell them what you really are."

"Then you expose yourself and all those you love." Edward warned him. "Don't be a fool. Bella will never forgive you."

Jacob glanced over at Bella who was huddled behind Edward, her arms had slipped around her waist as she looked back at him in despair. "I have to." He said to her, ignoring Edward completely.

"No you don't. Please Jake stop now." Bella choked out. "Don't do this."

"You've left me no choice." Jacob's voice was steady.

"Don't ruin my life." She pleaded with him.

"I am saving your life." He retorted. "Even if you hate me for the rest of your life I will do this, as long as you are breathing and your heart beating then it's worth it."

Tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she watched Edward glare at Jacob then hurriedly whisper something to the registrar. He then turned to Bella, sadness surrounding him like a cloak. His former radiant expression was extinguished and she could tell that he was already withdrawing from her.

"Edward no." Bella reached out for his hand but he avoided her and turned to the guests who were still staring at them all with morbid fascination.

"I am sorry everyone but due to unforeseen complications the wedding is off. Please have the courtesy not to ask any questions. If you would all like to retreat to the gardens, food has been laid on, help yourselves." Edward called out.

The guests began to whisper again as the other members of the Cullen family ushered them away toward the gardens. Soon it was only Bella, Edward and Jacob left. Bella was sobbing quietly. She felt Edward kiss her forehead gently with his cold lips. "I am sorry my love." He apologized.

Bella stared up at him through tear filled eyes. He looked as distraught as she felt. Jacob on the other hand was standing apart, his arms crossed, and a stoical expression on his handsome face. In that instance he seemed just like Sam. Bella tore her eyes from Edward and gazed at Jacob with hurt in her eyes. In all the time she had known him he had never done something that would deliberately hurt her, but now he had. She swallowed thickly and turned away from him; lifting the skirts of her wedding dress high she kicked off her suffocating shoes and began to run away.

She never looked back...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years later: <strong>_

Bella looked around the apartment that had been her home for the last four years. She had been content here. It had been peaceful. The last four years had been spent studying hard for her English degree. Just yesterday she had graduated with full honors. She was now qualified to teach anywhere that she wanted. She glanced at the cards full of well wishes. The one on the top was written in fine script. Edward always had lovely penmanship. Bella picked up the ornate card and read the contents for the second time.

_To my beautiful Bella,_

_I always knew that you would succeeded in whatever you chose to do. You have excelled even beyond your wildest dreams. I hope you have been happy these last few years. I have missed you greatly, but have respected your wishes and stayed away from you just as you requested. I hope sending you this card is not breaking the rules. Every day that I have been apart from you has been spent in agony. I miss you greatly my darling and hope that now you will permit me to see you once again, so that I can look upon your lovely face._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

"Oh Edward." Bella sighed sadly as she wiped away a tear. She closed the card and put it carefully back on the table. Her fingers reached out for the next one. This one was simpler. She picked it up and scanned the contents.

_Always knew you could do it, Bells._

_Love,_

_Your Jacob X_

Bella stared at the card for a long moment. She hadn't expected to hear from him at all. She had told her father firmly not to give Jacob Black her address, but it seemed like he had gone against her wishes, but then again he always had when it came to Jacob. He treated him like the son he never had, so of course he would have caved in. It had been four years since she had seen either of them. Bella had not been back to Forks since she had packed her bags on her aborted wedding day and left everything and everyone she loved behind.

The only people who knew where she had gone were her father, her mother, Renee, and Edward. Although she had placed Edward under strict instructions not to contact her except in an emergency. The card with the heartbreaking message had been the first time he had done so in all the time she had been at the university studying. Bella picked up his card again. What was she supposed to do now? It had been so long since she had seen his face that she was frightened to risk contacting him. She had changed irrevocably over the last few years and she knew that he would have remained the same.

She supposed Jacob too would be different. He may not age in the normal sense but he was still human and would have matured just as she had. She refused to dwell on her former friend. Bella didn't understand why he had sent her the card and signed it_ your Jacob_; he had never been hers to begin with. Perhaps he was being sarcastic, no, that wasn't who Jacob was. He had been her friend when she had badly needed one throughout those dark months that Edward had been absent from her life. Now they were both gone.

Bella swept the cards into the last of the packed boxes and taped down the lid. It was time to go. She glanced around her small apartment one last time, and picking up the box, she left, locking up after herself before heading to her truck.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl." Renee hugged Bella tightly before she even got through the door.<p>

"Hey mom." Bella smiled weakly as she hugged her back.

"Come on in. Phil is in the kitchen cooking us both a feast." Renee trilled.

"Awesome." Bella glanced into the open plan kitchen and waved to her stepfather. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder. He wiped his hands on it before waving back at her.

"Was it a tiring drive?" Renee asked as she linked arms with her daughter.

"So, so. It gave me time to think." Bella sat down next to her mother and gazed around the house. It was all open plan, the living room led into the kitchen, only separated by a high arch. The patio doors led out onto a small garden with a pool out at the back. The house was small, but had a stunning view of the beach. The sea looked azure blue as the blazing sun shone down on the water and tinted it pretty colors. "It's beautiful here."

"I know." Renee said happily. "The rent is high but so worth it."

"It feels peaceful." Bella patted her mothers hand fondly.

"Oh it is. You'll love it." Renee assured her.

"Mom, I told you I am not staying more than a week. I'm only here to figure out my options before moving on." Bella reminded her.

"We'll see." Renee hugged her again. "By the way Charlie called earlier. He wants you to ring him back."

"Oh." Bella bit her bottom lip. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"To congratulate you. He's still feeling miffed that you wouldn't let him come to the graduation ceremony. He was hurt, Bella." Renee studied her daughter carefully as Bella hung her head.

"I didn't want any fuss. It was enough that you and Phil were there." She mumbled.

"He is your father, baby girl." Renee said gently. "He loves you and I know he has missed you greatly since you left. Are you ever going to open up about what happened that day? Huh?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget all about my time in Forks." She stated adamantly. "I am not that Bella anymore."

"What about those two handsome young men you left behind? Heard from them?" Renee would not give up.

"Mom, please. If you interrogate me anymore I'll leave right now." Bella snapped.

"Calm down, baby girl." Renee held up her hands in supplication. "I just worry that's all. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Bella retorted.

Renee shook her head as she laid a hand over her daughter's. "No, Bella you are running. From what I don't know. But you are definitely not happy." With those parting words Renee stood up and left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Bella lay on the small bed in her mother's spare room. Her boxes were still loaded in the back of her truck, she wouldn't bother to unpack them, she wasn't planning on staying more than the one night. After Renee's insightful comments she knew she couldn't bear to be psychoanalyzed. This time she wouldn't be giving her address to anyone. She needed time alone with no contact from either friends or family. The only problem was Alice. She pondered whether Edward's sister would be able to see where she traveled. Probably, but hopefully she would refrain from telling Edward. Bella refused to think about Jacob, it hurt too much. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Her dreams were troubled and when she woke in the early hours of the morning she felt more exhausted then she had done when she first went to bed.<p>

Renee and Phil were still asleep. Bella got dressed quickly and penned her mother a note which she left on the kitchen counter.

_I'm sorry mom. I will call. You are right I am running, but I am just not ready to stop._

_Bella X_

Bella gathered up the keys to her truck and quietly left the house. The sun was just rising and it shone a light on the distant horizon. She paused for a moment, regret weighing heavy on her heart as she climbed into her truck and drove away.

She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat by the phone and waited impatiently for his daughter to call. Nothing. He drank a few cans of beer, his anger kicking up a notch as more time passed without a word. In his drink addled mind he planned on ringing again, but he fell asleep before he did so. By the time he woke up it was gone ten in the morning. There was a message on his answering machine. It was Renee, his ex wife.<p>

"She's gone, Charlie. She just left a note and took off." Renee sounded distraught.

Charlie stared at his answering machine and deleted the message. He strode slowly back into the kitchen and took out another beer. By twelve he was inebriated again; the pain from his daughter's rejection a dull ache.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Jacob Black?" Melissa Hoult stood outside her small house, her hands on her hips as she yelled at him.<p>

"Away from your screeching." Jacob climbed into his truck and slammed the heavy door shut. It clanged sharply making him wince.

"You are a user. A damn player." Melissa's long black hair flew behind her like a banner as she charged over and banged her fist on the door of the truck. "You'll be back. You always are."

Jacob glanced at her out of his rear view mirror as he drove away. She was still yelling and cursing as she ran after his truck. He stared stonily ahead, ignoring her. He felt dead inside. He had done for years.

* * *

><p>Bella slept in her truck for the first few days. She drove aimlessly, not really caring where she was headed. She would occasionally book into a motel for the night so she could bathe and wash up, but other then these brief pauses she continued to drive, filling up the truck with gas and then moving on. In one town she had her hair cut to her shoulders. It felt freeing seeing the long strands of her hair fall to the floor. Her hair would be easier to manage now. She tied up the rest into a small ponytail and continued on.<p>

Weeks turned into months as she continued on her impromptu road trip. She occasionally made a few calls to her mother, but did not talk for long. Renee's tear filled requests for her to come home were jarring and ruining her new found sense of peace and freedom. Bella knew she was being selfish but she found it hard to summon up the will to care. She deserved to be a little selfish didn't she? She continued to drive, her eyes always on the horizon in front of her.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting out of here for a while." Jacob hunkered down in front of Billy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Rach and Paul are here to look after you."<p>

"Where will you go?" Billy asked his son sadly.

"Anywhere but here. This place is doing my head in." Jacob confessed, his eyes turning dark. "I am not needed at the moment, so this is the perfect time. I have paid my dues to the tribe and the pack. It's my turn to decide what I want now."

"Keep safe son." Billy knew it was pointless begging Jacob to stay. He had been unhappy and restless for a long time. "What shall I tell Melissa?"

"Tell her what you want. She always knew where she stood." Jacob said callously.

"You won't find her, Jake." Billy's wise eyes bored into Jacob as if he could see deep into his soul.

Jacob stood up. "I have to go." He left the small redwood house where he had lived all his life and climbed into his truck. He turned on the engine and drove away. He never looked back.

* * *

><p>In a small nameless town in Texas, Bella finally stopped. She was low on money and needed to find a job, any job so she could save and continue her road trip to nowhere. She found a job in the local diner as a waitress and did all the shifts that they would allow her. She slept in her truck and used the diner's facilities to wash and freshen up before each days shift began. Bella had been there for almost a month before her life was to be turned upside down and she was forced to feel again. The loud pinging of the doors leading into the diner made her rush out to serve the first customer of the day. She was just pulling back her hair into a sloppy ponytail and tying her apron around her waist, when she raised her head and found herself looking straight into the dark eyes of Jacob Black.<p>

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Bella stared at Jacob in shock. She couldn't quite believe he was standing before her. It was all so surreal. He couldn't be here surely? It wasn't possible. He was back home in La Push with his family, she must be hallucinating. It wasn't until he spoke that she had to believe it was really him.

"Long time, no see."

"Long time, no see?" Bella echoed him. She continued to stare at him, her brown eyes taking in how much he still resembled the boy she once knew physically, but looking into his eyes she could see a hardness there she didn't recall seeing before. He was studying her too, she noticed. His dark eyes roamed her body, not bothering to hide the fact about what he was doing.

"You look well. Your hair?" Jacob reached out to touch her but Bella shrank back from him.

"I cut it shorter." She snapped.

"I can see. It suits you." His hand dropped to his side again. Their was a brief flash of hurt in his eyes that she had recoiled from him, but he hid it quickly behind a stoical mask. Once again Bella thought he resembled Sam when he shut down his emotions like that.

"How the hell did you find me, Jacob?" Bella used the full version of his name. It didn't seem right to call him Jake. Their closeness had dissolved the moment she had fled Forks and never looked back.

"Find you? I wasn't seeking you out, Bella." Jacob said coolly. "I'm taking some time out. I've been on the road for a few weeks now. I happened to park up just across the diner and I smelt your scent. I couldn't believe it. I thought it was my imagination or something."

"No." Bella didn't know what to say. Seeing him standing before her as large as life had thrown her. She wasn't sure how to react. She had forgotten just how tall Jacob was. He seemed more toned then ever too. His muscles bulged under the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

"You work here?" Jacob glanced around the diner, a frown marring his forehead.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Bella retorted, stung by the criticism she could hear in his tone.

"You spent four years studying for a degree and this is what you end doing, waitressing in a downbeat diner? What was the point, Bella?"

"There is nothing wrong with working here. It's only temporary. I plan to be back on the road again when I have saved a bit more money." Bella pulled the pencil from behind her ear and her notebook out of her apron pocket. "Now can I get you anything?"

Jacob snorted derisively. "Is this how it's going to be is it? Acting as if we are total strangers?"

"We are strangers, Jacob." Bella felt weary all of a sudden. "Now are you staying to eat or what?"

Jacob glared at her for a long moment before shrugging. "Pancakes. You know how I like them." With those words he marched over to a booth and sat down, his face an impassive mask once again.

* * *

><p>Gregory waltzed into the diner with more supplies. He hailed Bella, who was now run off her feet with the early morning customers. "Hey Bella. I have more rolls."<p>

"Oh Greg you are a lifesaver." She beamed at him with relief as she took one of the boxes from his hands.

"Now I've got these I'll help you." Gregory smiled at her as he placed the other boxes behind the counter, pulled on a spare apron, and tied it around his waist. He rolled up his shirtsleeves and followed Bella as she began to lay the fresh rolls out on the counter.

"You look harassed." Gregory pointed out as Bella blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and began to butter up some of the rolls.

"I'm okay, just busy." Gregory noticed her glancing over toward a booth that held a single, very well built Native American. He was drinking some coffee and glaring over at her.

"Trouble?" Gregory whispered to Bella. "Do you want me to have a word? I don't recognize him."

"No, he's fine." Bella patted him on the arm.

Gregory glanced toward the Native American. His eyes had narrowed and he seemed pissed about something. He noticed Bella take her hand away from him at once. "What is his problem?"

"He hasn't got one. Ignore him." Bella was called away suddenly to serve another customer.

Gregory shot an annoyed look toward the other guy, but his eyes were following Bella's every move. Gregory was beginning to think that the Native American was going to cause trouble. He obviously had a thing for Bella. A lot of the regular guys who came in daily had tried to score a date with her but she had so far rebuffed them all. He had managed to get some free tickets to the local dance and he hoped to persuade her to go with him. Gregory thought she liked him. She smiled at him a lot anyway. He planned to wait until the early breakfast rush had died down then he would ask her.

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock rolled around and the crowd thinned out. Bella sighed with relief. Only two more hours and her shift would be over. If only Jacob would take the hint and leave. He had already ordered more food and was blatantly staring at her, making her feel self conscious and out of control. She had already dropped two plates and a mug. Gregory was annoying her too. He kept hovering around her protectively, obviously thinking that Jacob was a threat in some way. As if he could compete. Jacob would squash him like a bug. Bella put those traitorous thoughts aside. Gregory was nice. Not to her taste, but he was easy to work with and efficient at his job.<p>

Bella turned away from the dishwasher where she had just loaded up some more cutlery, when she bumped straight into Gregory, who had been standing behind her. "Oh god, sorry." She apologized.

Gregory smiled at her. "No harm done." He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, but left them there, his fingers stroking her through her uniform. "I was just wondering..."

"You can let go now." Bella said tersely.

Gregory ignored her. He edged closer, invading her personal space. "Don't stress, Bella. It's just me. I have some tickets for a dance tonight. I thought..."

"She told you to fucking let her go." A deep voice made Gregory spin round, his hands automatically dropping from Bella's shoulders.

"What is it to you?" Gregory stared at the tall Native American. His hands were curled into fists and he had a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Jacob, don't you dare." Bella said warningly.

"He was touching you." Jacob growled. He shoved Gregory back harder then he intended. Gregory fell back against the dishwasher and crashed to the ground.

Bella glared at Jacob and bent down to help Gregory up. He batted her hands away and smoothed his hair down when he got to his feet. "What is he, a rabid ex?"

"You place your filthy paws on her again and I'll..." Bella grabbed hold of Jacob's arm and began to push him toward the doors of the diner. He shot Gregory one last glare and allowed her to pull him outside.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bella hissed at him once they were out in the open air. The sun was beating down on her and she felt hot and sweaty. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.<p>

"He was touching you. I could tell you didn't want it." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, once again his expression impassive. The flash of anger Bella had seen when he had shoved Gregory was hidden.

"I can handle myself, Jacob." Bella copied his cool tone. "That is what you always seem to forget. I don't need your protection or your interference."

Jacob crossed his arms defensively in front of him. "Really? I recall having to save your ass plenty of times."

"Which I was very grateful for at the time." Bella pointed out. "But that is all in the past. What we shared is in the past. I have a normal life now. No worries, no vengeful supernatural creatures after my blood. I can go where I want and do what I want. No one is controlling my decisions anymore, only me."

"I never controlled you." Jacob's stoical mask slipped at her accusation. "That was the bloodsucker's way of doing things, not mine."

"Really?" Bella said heatedly. "You were always interfering. I told you time after time what I wanted and how I felt, but no, the great Jacob Black thought he knew better. You were as controlling in your own way as Edward. You had no right to stop the wedding. None."

"So it comes down to that again, does it?" Jacob sneered. "The fucking freak show of a wedding. If I hadn't interfered you would be a dead person by now; a bloodsucking leech like him. You wouldn't be here now, living your life the way you want. So don't preach to me, darlin' about interfering or controlling you."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Bella's anger dissipated as exhaustion took over. "You claimed you knew me, but I don't think you ever did. I have nothing more to say to you, Jacob. We are done here." Bella turned away and went back inside the diner leaving Jacob staring after her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Bella finished her shift and washed up. Gregory had avoided her since his run in with Jacob and she was glad of it. She had decided that this was going to be her final shift. She had hoped to stay another month and make some more money, but things were tense now and she was itching to move on. She would try and eke out her savings until she reached another small town and found a temporary job. She hung up her apron and changed into her jeans and t-shirt. She penned a short letter of resignation to the owner of the diner and collected her last pay check. Bella didn't bother to say goodbye to Gregory, she would never be seeing him again.<p>

The sun was still beating down when she emerged from the diner. Bella swiped her brow again and began to walk toward her truck. The black paint of the expensive vehicle glinted in the bright light. It had been a wedding present from Rosalie of all people. When Bella had left after the cancelled wedding ceremony Rosalie had urged her to take the truck with her blessing. It was the only thing from the Cullen's that Bella had kept. She opened the driver's door and climbed inside. Already her eyes were on the horizon as she switched on the engine and it sprung smoothly to life.

Bella tried to force the image of Jacob from her mind. His sudden reappearance in her life had brought up old feelings and resentments. She wished that she had handled things differently. But it was too late now. Jacob had always managed to get under her skin and today had been no different. She had to keep moving. It had been a mistake to stay in one place too long. She was about to pull away when someone banged on the passenger door of the truck, startling her. Bella turned to look and saw Jacob standing on the side walk gesturing for her to get out.

"Dammit." Bella cursed as she wound the window down. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Jacob said shortly. "Can we go to your place?"

"This is my place." Bella gestured to her truck.

"We'll talk here then." Jacob wrenched open the passenger door and climbed in. He glanced around the interior admiringly. "Nice ride."

"Present from Rosalie."

"Blondie? I thought she hated your guts." Jacob was inspecting the console, pushing buttons and fiddling with the expensive sound system.

"She was happy that I never married Edward." Bella watched him for a moment. He looked like a kid with a new toy. She had forgotten how much he loved engines. She realized she had no idea what he had done for the past four years. Was he working as a mechanic like he had always wanted? Or had real life got in the way of even that modest dream. The cloak of anger that he had surrounded himself with seemed to have been dropped for the moment and he looked more like her Jacob. My Jacob, Bella shook herself. He had never been that, ever.

"I bet she was." Jacob stopped his investigations and finally looked at her. His dark eyes were softer now, he seemed to be trying to reign in his resentment.

"I haven't got much time, Jacob." Bella gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands. "I want to be on the road within the next hour."

"You're leaving? What about the job?" Jacob said in surprise.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"It was too awkward. I was getting itchy feet anyway." Bella was getting uncomfortable under Jacob's intense gaze. She fidgeted a little. "What do you want to say?"

"I wanted to sort things out between us. Talk properly."

"What for, Jacob? Isn't it better to move on with our lives and not go over old ground which will only hurt us both?"

"When did you become such a bitch, Bella?" Jacob replied harshly.

Bella shot him a dirty look. "I have always been a bitch, you just wouldn't see it."

"Maybe you're right." Jacob retorted angrily. "I don't know why I bother time after time. You must get a real kick out of treating the ones who love you like shit, don't you? Well fuck you." He pushed on the passenger door and jumped out onto the side walk. "Have a nice life, Bella." He slammed the door shut and began to stalk away.

Bella bit her bottom lip until it began to bleed. His words had cut through her like a knife, mainly because they were all true. She switched on the engine again and pulled away from the curb. She was going to drive away in the opposite direction when she glanced in her wing mirror and saw him striding down the side walk, he didn't once look behind him.

"Damn you, Jacob Black." Bella cursed as she swung the truck around and began to drive after him. She pulled up next to him and called his name.

Jacob stopped and twisted round to look at her. "I thought you were leaving?" He spat sarcastically.

"You wanted to talk." Bella said stiffly. "So get in and we'll talk. I need to eat before I hit the road anyway."

Jacob glared at her for a moment before climbing back into the truck. "You're paying." He muttered.

Bella felt a smirk cross her lips as she glanced at him. "Not on your life, Black. We go halves."

Jacob shrugged again. He stared stonily ahead as Bella began to drive toward the nearest take away.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think? Are Jake and Bella's reactions to each other believable? Nikki :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

They ended up at a burger bar. Jacob ordered the food and carried it back to the more private of the tables, which were located at the back of the fast food joint. Bella picked at her food while he heartily ate his. One thing hadn't changed about him she decided. He still consumed above average amounts of food.

"How can you still have room? You've been eating all morning already?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I have a quick metabolism. I need to refuel often." Jacob reminded her.

"I don't remember you eating this much before." Bella picked up one of her fries and bit into it.

"You just probably never noticed." Jacob didn't mean for his statement to sound critical, but he saw that Bella had taken it that way.

"I had a vengeful vampire on my trail if you recall." She snapped. "I didn't have time to note how much you ate in one day."

"Calm down." Jacob stopped eating and drank some of his coke. "Stop looking for insults when there isn't any."

Bella drummed her fingers on the table and tried to shake off her irritation. He was right, she was being defensive. It had only been an innocent remark. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Wow, so you do know the word then?" Jacob smiled grimly as Bella recoiled from him.

"Is this what you want to do, score points off of each other?" She said, beginning to rise from her seat.

Jacob caught hold of her arm before she could move any further. "No it's not. Please sit down."

She hesitated for a moment before complying. She settled back in her seat and resumed eating. They were both silent for a while until all the food was gone. Jacob sat back and gazed at her astutely. He was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you never reply to the card I sent you?" He asked abruptly.

Bella bit her bottom lip to steady her nerves. "We hadn't seen each other for four years. I saw little point. You weren't supposed to have my address. I suppose my dad caved in and told you."

"No he didn't. Charlie was nothing but loyal to you, although you hardly deserved it. You've treated him like crap." Jacob's statement wasn't accusatory. He was simply telling it how it was.

Bella felt shame and guilt pierce her irrational anger. So her father hadn't betrayed her confidence after all? She had just presumed that it was him. How else was Jacob able to find her address? "Well then, if it wasn't my dad, how did you find out?" She mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"I was around his house one day and saw he had written out a card for you. Your address was on the envelope. I sneakily jotted it down. He never knew." Jacob replied. "Anyway why did you not reply?"

Bella traced her fingers across the table, still avoiding looking at him directly. "I had nothing to say. I had moved on, and assumed you sent it out of politeness."

"You assume a fucking lot, don't you, Bella?" Jacob's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"There you go again." She said heatedly. "You sound like a spoilt child who's had his favourite toy confiscated. Grow up."

"Oh I grew up a long time ago. Pity you didn't." Jacob sneered. "Still the same old Bella. You just won't own up to your mistakes."

"Neither will you." Bella dug into her pocket and slammed down some money on the table. "That's my share of the meal. Goodbye Jacob." This time she ignored him and strode out of the burger bar, her head held high.

* * *

><p>She was climbing into her truck when he next caught up with her. She felt two warm hands grab her around the waist and pull her back out of the truck. She began to kick out at him. "Get the fuck off me?" She yelled.<p>

Jacob dropped her back on her feet and stood in front of her so she couldn't get past him to her truck. "I wasn't finished."

"Well I was. Now get out of my way."

"No." He said stubbornly.

Bella was feeling totally exasperated. Why couldn't he just let her go so they could go their separate ways? She refused to acknowledge that the meal they had just shared had been her idea. "What do you want from me, Jacob?"

"An explanation."

"For what?" Bella threw her hands up in the air.

"For why you just fucked off and cut me and everyone else who cared about you out of your life? I might have deserved it, but not your dad and your friends. I bet you've still seen the bloodsucker." Jacob retorted.

Bella felt suddenly more weary than she ever had in her life. Perhaps she did owe him an explanation, but she saw little point in going over old ground. She hated feeling guilty about her dad. Part of the reason she had taken off alone was so that she could avoid facing up to what she had done. She thought cutting him out of her life would be the best thing for Charlie. She hadn't been much of a daughter when she was living with him. She had been too wrapped up in the Cullen's. As for Jacob, their shared history was too difficult to put into context. Her feelings for him back then had been so complicated, mixed up with her own guilt about secretly betraying Edward by having feelings for the shifter. She put her arms around her waist, an old gesture that Jacob remembered. He hated seeing her do it. He reached out and yanked her arms apart.

"Don't do that." He chided her, but his tone was more gentle then it had been.

Bella straightened up and ran a hand restlessly through her hair. She was longing to get in her truck and take off for destinations unknown, but she knew that Jacob would not let her leave until she had given him some kind of reason for her behavior. "I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen Edward since I took off. I asked him not to contact me and he did as I asked. He sent me a card after I graduated just like you did. In his own roundabout way he was asking to see me. But I couldn't do it. I am a coward, Jacob. Haven't you worked that out yet? I didn't want to face Edward because I would have to tell him that..." she stopped speaking and hung her head.

"Tell him what?" Jacob prompted her.

"Tell him that I've outgrown him. After the first year away from him I had to admit to myself that I hardly missed him at all. Now when I look back on my time in Forks it feels like it happened to someone else. I am not that naïve girl anymore. I know that if he sees me he will expect me to be the same, compliant and worshipping the ground he walks on. He will want to take charge and decide what he thinks is best for me. I won't be controlled by him or you. I am my own person." Bella finally raised her eyes to Jacob's; a defiant light shining in them.

"I never wanted to control you." Jacob replied. "I just wanted to love you. You wouldn't even give me a real chance. All I got at the end was a quick visit where you expressed your regret that you did love me, but not enough. You have no idea how often I hear those fucking words echoing around my skull like a curse. I would rather you had just told me you felt nothing for me. The worst thing you can do to a person is give them false hope. But that is what you did. You kept me hoping."

Bella flinched at the bitterness in his voice. She had only told him how she was feeling at the time. If she realised her parting words would haunt him for years she would never have uttered them. She would have lied and told him that she never loved him. Bella took a deep breath and for the first time reached out and took his hand. "I am so very sorry, Jacob." She said earnestly. "I didn't know."

They stared at each other for a long while as they both let this new found knowledge sink in. People passed by them, wondering why this handsome couple were standing on the edge of the side walk looking lingeringly at each other. It was Bella who broke the connection. She dropped Jacob's hand and gave him a sad smile.

"I need to hit the road." She said softly.

"Is that it? You're just going to go?" Jacob seemed bewildered.

"Yes." Bella sidestepped around him and opened the door to her truck. "I need to." She climbed into the truck and closed the door, before winding down the window and leaning out. "Take care Jacob. Be happy."

As Bella switched on the engine her cell phone beeped, indicating she had a message. She sighed and glanced at the message. It was Renee;

_Ring me urgently. Charlie is in hospital._

Bella stared at it for a moment before picking up the phone and dialling her mom's cell. Jacob watched curiously as Bella began to speak urgently into her phone instead of driving off. He saw her face turn white and her hand fly to her mouth. Her voice rose as she became hysterical.

"He can't be. How did this happen?" Bella was yelling.

Jacob opened the door to the truck and carefully took the phone from her nerveless fingers. "Breathe, Bella." He told her as she huddled over.

"Hi, this is Jacob Black." He said into the phone.

"Billy Black's son?" Came the breathless reply. "This is Renee Turner, Bella's mom."

"Hi, Bella is not feeling great. Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Oh thank god Bella has a friend with her and your father has been trying to call you all morning. He is here in the hospital with me." Renee babbled.

"Is he okay?" Jacob nearly dropped the phone.

"Yes, it isn't your father." Renee rushed to reassure him. "It's Charlie. He is in hospital. He's been shot. I don't have all the details as yet. I flew down to Forks as soon as I was contacted. He still has me listed as next of kin along with Bella. They couldn't get hold of her. She has to come home right now. It doesn't look good. Please get her to come home."

Jacob was dumbstruck. "Yes, I'll bring her back. Can you tell my dad that I'll call him soon and that I'm on my way home."

"Bless you. We had no idea that you two had met up again, but I'm so glad. I have to ring off now, the doctors need to speak to me. Tell Bella to call and let me know when she can get home." Renee ended the call.

Bella was still huddled into a ball. She was rocking back and forth, crying silent tears. Jacob gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Bells we need to get home."

Bella stared sightlessly around her truck. "But it could take weeks driving back." She muttered.

"We need to book flights." Jacob said firmly.

"I don't have enough money." Bella was getting hysterical again. "He could die before I get there. I won't be able to tell him how sorry I am."

"Calm down. I think we should sell my truck." Jacob began to calculate how much he could get for his vehicle. Surely enough to get them back home at any rate. "We can make a quick sale and we'll put your truck in storage."

"But...I can't ask you to do that." Bella babbled.

"I want to do that. It isn't only your dad who needs you, mine needs me too. Charlie was his best friend." Jacob hated to think of what state Billy was in right now. "Give me the keys, Bella." He held out his hand.

Bella dropped the keys to the truck into his open palm and shifted across so he could slide into the driver's side. Jacob didn't say anymore. He gunned the engine and did a u-turn as he headed for his own truck.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Jacob managed to find a local car dealer and he sold his truck for as much as he could. He had to haggle a little, and with his intimidating size, it worked in his favor and he got as much as he wanted for it. Bella was still very upset, so she left it to him to book the airline tickets and arrange the flights home. They drove her truck to the airport and placed it in the long term parking bay. Paying for that just about cleaned them both out of money.

They were now sitting in the airport's lounge after checking in their meager luggage. The rest of their stuff had been stored in the back of Bella's truck and would have to be collected at a later date. Jacob bought them some sandwiches and offered Bella some, but she just shook her head saying that she wasn't feeling hungry. Her eyes were far away and she hardly spoke the whole time that they waited for their flight to be called. Jacob ate his food slowly, occasionally glancing at her worriedly. He wasn't sure what to say. Instead he just put his arm along the back of her seat and sat silently by her side. When she was ready to talk he would be there.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily when they reached Forks, the wind was strong and blew the hood of Bella's coat from her head. She had forgotten how bad the weather was here. She glanced up at the black clouds as they scattered across the sky; the violent wind moving them forcefully ever onward as the rain lashed down. The weather matched her mood, she felt despair and anguish. The last quick call she had made to her mother before her phone had died had not heralded good news. The doctors had managed to remove the bullet which had become lodged in Charlie's spine, but he was still unconscious, and they had no idea yet what damage had been done to the vertebra along his back. There was a strong possibility he could lose the use of his legs in the worst case scenario. Hearing this news made her think of Billy. How ironic that both men could be confined to wheelchairs in their latter years? Bella had no inkling of how Charlie would cope with that news or what that would mean for his future care.<p>

The sound of a car horn pulled her out of her reverie. She felt Jacob touch her hand as he picked up their bags and pointed over to a dark Sedan. Bella saw her mother wave at her from the driver's side. Jacob and Bella ran over to the car and Bella climbed in the front seat while Jacob stowed the bags in the rear of the car and slipped into the back.

"This weather." Renee grumbled as she pulled back into the traffic. The windscreen wipers were going ten to the dozen and she had difficulty negotiating her way forward. "How was your flight, baby girl?"

"Long, the seats were awful. We were stuck next to a crying kid all the way back." Bella sighed and glanced behind her at Jacob. He was looking out of the window, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Renee said mildly. "Hello Jacob." She turned her head quickly and smiled at him.

"Hey, Mrs Turner. Thanks for picking us up." Jacob returned her smile weakly.

"That's no problem. Thanks for coming back with Bella. Billy is at the hospital so you'll see him there. I'll drop Bella at Charlie's so she can stow her stuff. Would you like to go home first?" She asked.

"No, I'll leave my gear at Charlie's too for the moment if that's okay. I'll pick it up later." Jacob replied.

"Okay." Renee squinted as she peered through the foggy windscreen. She had to turn on the blowers to dry and demist the screen.

"What happened, mom?" Bella asked. She hadn't been able to get the full story from Renee as the credit on her cell had run out and then the battery had died.

"There is still an investigation going on into the exact circumstances, but the gist of it is that Charlie answered a late call. Now normally he should have had some other officer with him, but for some reason that no one has been able to substantiate, he went out alone. Someone was seen breaking into Newton's. They had smashed one of the front windows and disabled the alarm somehow. Anyway Charlie confronted the perps in the midst of the raid and when he tried to give chase to one of the them, the other shot him in the back. That is all I have been told." Renee glanced at her daughter. Bella's face had turned white and she looked sick.

"Why did he go out alone? I don't understand." Bella ran a hand agitatedly through her hair. "He was always a stickler for the rules."

Renee heard Jacob clear his throat and she twisted her head to look at him again. He had a worried frown on his face as if he was building up to say something. Renee had a good idea of what it was he wanted to confess to Bella. "Baby girl there is something you need to know." She decided to get there first.

"What?" Bella looked at her mother feeling perplexed.

"When I went to your father's house to get some of his things...well I found a lot of empty bottles and cans. They were all piled up in the kitchen. The house was also quite a mess. From what Billy has let slip I think your father has been drinking. I suspect he had been when he answered the call that night." Renee confessed.

"That's utter bullshit." Bella snapped. "Dad likes a beer or two but he would never drink on duty."

"He has been Bella." Jacob's voice startled her. She glanced behind her and saw the worry shining in his eyes. "I didn't want to say until we reached the hospital, but Charlie has a drink problem. Dad has been trying to get him to seek help for it, but he just won't admit there is anything wrong."

"That can't be true." Bella glared at him; hating having her father's reputation impugned in such a way.

"It is true. I don't want to upset you but you need to know the truth." Jacob said softly. "He started using the alcohol as a crutch when you cut him out of your life. It hurt him when you never called or wrote. It was his way of numbing the pain I guess."

Bella's face flushed as she felt guilty tears spring to her eyes. She twisted away from Jacob and refused to meet her mothers eyes. She said no more, just stared out of the side window, seeing nothing.

* * *

><p>Bella sat by her father's bedside and stared around at all the machines that he was hooked up to. She recognized some but had no idea of what the others were for. The constant beeps were jarring on her already frazzled nerves. Charlie looked shrunken lying in the hospital bed, she had hardly recognized him. His hair was now fully grey, even his mustache. There were more lines on his face then she remembered and his skin looked dull. The tell tale red veins around his nose and the corner of his mouth were dead give-aways that Jacob had not been lying. She recalled her grandfather, Charlie's own father, he had been an alcoholic, and he'd had the same red veins.<p>

"Oh god, dad." Bella choked out. She took his limp hand in her own, it felt cold and lifeless. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't. I just thought you would be better off without me in your life. I only ever caused you trouble."

She began to sob, well aware of how pathetic and lame her excuses sounded to her own ears. In the end she been simply selfish. Looking back on her time in Forks she could see clearly now how rotten and uncaring she had been to others around her. It wasn't a pretty picture. Jacob had been right when he had said she was selfish and treated the people who cared about her like crap. It was hard seeing herself as she really was and she shivered thinking back on how ungrateful she had been to all those who'd had a hand in protecting her life back then; Jacob, Billy, her dad and the pack. She had barely acknowledged their role in keeping her safe. Her whole focus had been on Edward and the Cullen's.

"When you wake up I promise I'm going to take care of you, dad." Bella vowed. "Even if I have to move back here permanently. I'll be the daughter that I should have been. Please forgive me." She lay her forehead on his arm and began to cry as if her heart would break.

* * *

><p>Billy was glad to see his son. Jacob hunkered down beside his father and hugged him tightly. Billy felt more fragile then ever. Jacob was certain that he had lost weight. He pulled back and looked into Billy's careworn face. His eyes were moist and the lines on his face seemed deeper as he fretted over his best friend.<p>

"I'm so glad that you came back."

"Me too." Jacob pulled up a chair and sat next to Billy. "How have you been?"

"So so."

"Dad?"

"It has been hard. Your sister does her best, but you know Rachel?" Billy didn't have to say anymore.

Jacob knew how impatient his sister could be and as for Paul he had a fiery temper. He winced, he should never have left his father in their care. "I'm back now."

"For how long?" Billy pressed.

"For good. I won't be leaving again." Jacob promised him.

Billy's face shone with relief. It softened the lines on his face. "I am so thankful to hear that son."

Jacob patted his father's shoulder, discreetly ignoring the tears that had begun to leak out of Billy's eyes.

* * *

><p>Jacob was still waiting when Bella finally emerged from her dad's room hours later. She had only left because the hospital staff had to do their checks. She was startled to see him waiting outside the room, sitting on one of the hard backed hospital chairs. "I thought you had gone home."<p>

"No, I wanted to see that you were alright." Jacob touched her shoulder and then her face gently. "You've been crying."

Bella wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Where's Billy?"

"Paul came to take him home, he was exhausted. Your mom has gone back to Charlie's to freshen up then she'll be back." Jacob replied.

"Oh." Bella felt lost. Her arms wrapped around her middle as she gazed dully into the distance, not meeting Jacob's eyes. "You should go home too. Thanks for everything you've done so far." She mumbled.

"No, I'm staying." Jacob said firmly.

"You don't need to. I'm here. I'm fine." Bella slumped down on Jacob's vacated seat.

"No I am staying and no you are not fine. Stop pushing me away, Bella. I am your friend. I want to help you. For once in your life, let me." Jacob chided her gently.

Bella wiped at her face again. More tears were welling in her eyes. He had said the words she most needed to hear. "Yes." She whispered brokenly. "Yes please, stay Jake. Please."

It had been the first time that she had used his old nickname. Jacob sat beside her and put an arm across her shoulders. Bella leaned into him and began to shake as she finally allowed him to comfort her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! :'(**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five **

The days passed slowly. Charlie remained in an unconscious state. Bella sat by his bedside maintaining an almost permanent vigil. The hours seemed to drag by, sometimes she would have others with her, Billy came every day for a few hours and so did Renee. Bella could sense that her mother was dying to get home to Phil; her stepfather couldn't accompany his wife because of his job. Jacob too took as much time out as he could to be with her. During the time he sat with her, they talked about the past, not the time when she had moved to Forks to live with Charlie, but further back when they had been young kids, and Sarah had still been alive. They both felt it was safe ground sharing banter about those early days, when they had both been young and so innocent. It felt good reminiscing about happier times.

But mostly Bella was on her own. When she was by herself, listening to the incessant beeps of the machines keeping her dad alive, then her thoughts would turn dark. She would mull over her past actions and feel full of regret and shame. It was hard to pull herself out of her funk; going over how she had dealt with others who had only had her best interests at heart, made her feel mortified. Bella didn't know how to overcome the heavy burden of guilt that she was now carrying around with her. Some days when Billy was in the room she could barely look him in the eye. How could he even bear to be near her? Billy never showed her nothing but politeness and caring.

One night while she sat by Charlie's bedside the idea came to Bella that perhaps she should write how she was feeling down. Perhaps she could write letters to each individual who had risked their lives four years ago to keep her safe. She had never thanked the pack properly. She would start with them. With this idea cemented firmly in her mind, Bella purchased some notepaper and pens from the hospital store and began to write. Once she began the words poured out of her. She started with Leah and worked her way through the pack. She also wrote a letter to Billy and lastly Jacob. She found this the hardest letter to write. She saw him everyday but had found it difficult to kick start a conversation about what had happened between them all those years ago. It took a lot of false starts before Bella felt satisfied that she had chosen the right words to tell him how she felt and how sorry she was.

By the morning Bella had a pile of letters clutched in her hands ready to pass to Jacob. She hadn't slept at all and was feeling exhausted and a little woozy. Jacob arrived about ten in the morning pushing Billy in front of him. He was surprised to see an exhausted looking Bella greet him outside her father's room.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He saw how pale she looked. The dark circles under her eyes made them seem huge in her face.

Bella smiled wearily at him and Billy. "I'm okay. How are you this morning, Billy?" She asked politely.

Billy reached out and patted her hand. "I'm doing good now my boy is home. How was the chief last night?"

"I think he has a little more color in his cheeks." Bella pulled out the only hopeful statement she could think of. Her words seemed to ease Billy's mind. He smiled at her and rolled his chair into the room. "Go get some rest, Bella." He called over his shoulder. "I'll sit with him."

"Okay." Bella sank down on one of the chairs outside Charlie's room and sighed.

Jacob took the seat next to her. "You look exhausted. Why don't you rest up like my dad says? He'll be here for most of the morning. Come back later."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Bella closed her eyes for a moment before remembering the letters. "Oh, can you pass these on for me? I have written everyone's names on the front of the envelopes."

"What are these?" Jacob took the pile from her hands and stared at them.

"Letters of apology. I know its four years too late but well..." She shrugged. "There is one for you and Billy too. But don't read yours until later."

"Bella you don't need to do this." Jacob rifled through the envelopes until he found the one with his name on it.

Bella put a hand over his. "Not now, later." She yawned and stretched a little before getting up and walking away, leaving him staring after her.

* * *

><p>Jacob left Billy at the hospital with Renee keeping him company. She had told him Bella had turned up at the Swan house and was having a nap. Now that his father wasn't alone, Jacob left the hospital to deal with a problem that had been brewing since he had arrived home. Melissa Hoult had been causing trouble, badmouthing him around the reservation. She had not been one to hold her drink and she had been ringing the house and turning up unannounced begging to see him and, because he wasn't often there, hurling insults at whoever had answered the door. It had been Rachel who had born the brunt of Melissa's ire as she was always in the house. She had warned her brother that he needed to clean up his mess and make it clear to Melissa that he wasn't interested. Jacob was just thankful that Melissa had not turned up at the hospital. The last thing Bella needed was a jealous ex of his yelling at her.<p>

Reluctantly he drove Paul's car, which he had been borrowing since his return, and parked up outside Melissa's small house. The front yard was a mess, weeds were growing up high and the windows were caked in dirt. She obviously had been neglecting things since he had left to go on his road trip. He took a deep breath, climbed out of the car and slowly walked up the front path which was littered with debris. He had hardly raised his hand to knock on the door before it was opened and Melissa herself appeared. Her dark eyes lit up with joy at the sight of him and she threw herself in his arms, clinging to him like a limpet.

"I knew you couldn't keep away." Melissa purred, an exultant smile crossing her lips. She tried to kiss him but Jacob dodged her mouth and pulled her off of him. "What's wrong you never complained before?" She snarled, the smile disappearing from her face to be replaced with a scowl.

"I am only here to tell you to stop hassling my family and to keep away from me. What you think is going on between us, isn't. I have no interest in having a relationship with you. I made that clear when we started seeing each other, it was only ever casual. That's all." Jacob said bluntly.

Melissa's eyes narrowed. "So I am only useful for a good screw is that it? Not good enough to marry?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was already dying to leave so he could read the letter that Bella had written him. He looked at Melissa, her black hair was unwashed, and it looked like she had slept in the clothes she was wearing overnight. Her short dress was creased and her feet were bare. She was a mess. "Just accept things and move on. I'm sure you'll find someone better. Goodbye." He turned to leave but Melissa ran round him and blocked his path.

"Come on Jake, please." She wheedled. "We're good together aren't we? I mean I know you enjoyed the sex." She tried to come onto him again but he just gave her a look of disgust which reignited her anger. "There's someone else isn't there? That's why you want to toss me aside. Who is it? Who have you been screwing now? I'll find out, I will." She ran up to him and hit him on the chest with her balled fists in a rage.

Jacob captured her arms and shoved her back a few feet. "Have some respect for yourself." He snapped impatiently. "You look a mess. There is no one else. I just got bored. Deal with it." He finished cruelly.

Melissa wilted as he marched away from her and got into his car. She watched as he drove away until the car disappeared from view. She stood there for a long time, a calculating expression on her face. Eventually she stood taller and smoothed her hair back with her hands. "I'll find out who she is, Jacob Black. When I've finished with her you won't be able to look at her. You'll come running back to me then." She muttered. With a grim smile on her face, Melissa went back into her house, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Jacob delivered the other letters by hand to his brothers. They were all a little surprised to be getting a personal note from Bella Swan of all people, but they were all fair minded and kept their thoughts to themselves. Bella had even penned a note to Emily and Kim as well. With his father at the hospital still with Renee, Jacob decided to head to his garage so he could read Bella's letter in private. He couldn't go into the house as Paul and Rachel were inside and he had a fair idea of what they were doing while they had the place to themselves. He grimaced at the thought. He really needed to get a place of his own and soon.<p>

He sat on an old upturned crate and opened the envelope, his hands shaking a little with anticipation as he pulled out the letter and began to read;

_Jacob...no Jake, you've always been Jake, my friend, my best friend,_

_jeez how do I even begin this? Out of everyone's yours is the hardest letter to write when really it should be the easiest. I guess I should be telling you this to your face, but I already told you I was a coward, didn't I? _

_I should start by saying I'm sorry. Sorry for those words that I said to you when you were injured after the newborn battle. I never meant for them to haunt you. I have never been good at expressing myself verbally, as you very well know, and I completely made a hash of it that day. I even practised what I would say before I came to see you, did you know that? But when I saw you lying all broken and hurting in that small bed, the words just wouldn't come. Not the right words. I failed you badly that day. I never meant to make you feel that you were never good enough, because that wasn't it at all. You were always good enough, way better than ever I deserved. _

_When I left you, did you know I cried my heart out as if it would break? I cried for hours, I had to pull over and stop driving because I couldn't see the road through my tears. Edward found me like that, parked up at the treaty line, a complete mess. I could see that I hurt him grieving like that for a love I would never get to experience. He begged me to rethink my decision, but I had hurt you enough already and I wasn't going to do so again. _

_I have a very low opinion of myself. I always have. It seems stupid to me now, all the petty things I used to worry about like that I wasn't good looking enough, bright enough, just enough in general. I couldn't see what you saw in me or Edward either for that matter. I pushed you away because I thought you deserved someone better. I had already turned your life upside down and everyone else's. Seeing you injured like that was a wake up call to me. I was a danger to you and I wasn't going to risk your life again. So I left with Edward, planning to marry him and change so I finally could be strong like you both. I thought being a vampire would make me into the beautiful, strong girl that I desired to be. Vain isn't it? Pathetic isn't it? Yes I am all of those things and completely selfish too. _

_But now I think underneath all of that there must have been something that was good about me. You loved me, so I must have had some redeeming qualities. I hope so. I hope that the times we did spend together before Edward came back and turned my life on it's head are good ones. I like to think so. I remember days fixing up the bikes together, sharing banter and eating pizza with our hands. I remember days spent in your garage, rain bouncing off of the tin roof while we were warm and snug inside. I loved watching you tinker with the Rabbit, you were so proud of that little red car. Do you still have it? _

_I digress, what I am trying to say is thank you. Thank you for those days and mostly for being my friend, my best friend when I needed one. I hope we can regain some of that in the future, if that is what you want too. Because I love you Jake. You know that and I know that._

_Love,_

_Your friend, Bells XXX_

_**A/N-thanks for reading! What did you all think of Bella's letter? Nikki :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Six**

Jacob reread Bella's letter over and over, trying to read between the lines. All he could see was the word _friends, _she had used the word several times throughout the letter, even signing off as _your friend, Bells._ Is that how she really still saw him, as just a friend, nothing else? Of course they had only just become reacquainted with each other again, and he hadn't been expecting anything to happen right away, but he had hoped that their renewed relationship would be leading somewhere further down the line. At least he had hoped so. But from what she had written to him it was apparent she wasn't thinking along the same lines. Once again he had gotten his hopes up. He was just glad he had it in writing. Bella Swan wanted nothing more from him then his friendship; there was no future for them at all.

He put the letter away, his face grim. Marching out of the garage Jacob went over to Paul's car and climbed in. He sat behind the wheel for a while before turning on the engine and pulling away, heading in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Bella felt much better after catching up on some sleep and taking a quick shower. She was already back at the hospital sitting with Billy by Charlie's bedside. "He looks brighter don't you think? I'm sure I saw the old fool grin to himself a little while ago." Billy smiled weakly at Bella.<p>

"Yeah, I think he'll be waking up soon. He just wants to keep us waiting, you know dad." Bella returned his smile. She felt Billy take her hand in his and hold on tight.

"It will do him good to see your face when he does decide to wake up." He said.

"I hope so." Bella felt choked up at Billy's kind words. She glanced at Charlie; his eyes were still closed, his face as pale as ever, but in her heart, Bella finally began to believe that he would soon wake and she would be right here when he did. She wanted hers to be the first face that he saw, so that he knew his daughter had finally come home.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Jacob arrived to pick Billy up and take him home. Bella was pleased to see him. She smiled at him brightly as he walked into the room, but for some reason he avoided her eyes and looked straight at Billy instead. "Ready to go?" He asked his father.<p>

"Yes, I suppose." Billy patted Charlie's hand before he left. "I'll be back later on you old fool." He promised him.

Bella followed them both out of her father's room, unsure as to why Jacob was being so frosty with her. Had he read the letter? Surely he couldn't be upset about what she had written? Unless? A cold feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach; perhaps she had read him wrong and he didn't want to renew their friendship, with the possibility of exploring their relationship further on down the line. She must have misread his signals completely. He was probably just being kind to her because Charlie was in hospital injured. He was doing what Jacob always did, looking out for people in trouble. Her brow furrowed as she leaned against the cold wall and raised her eyes to look at him.

"Did you pass on my letters?" She dared to ask.

"Yes I did." Jacob replied coolly.

"Did you read yours?" Bella just couldn't stop herself asking. She had to know.

"I did. Thanks." Jacob was still acting odd and distant. It seemed that his attitude was all the answer that Bella needed. He wasn't interested.

"I see." She decided to match his coldness. She leaned down and kissed Billy on the cheek. The older man seemed bewildered at the tension between both of them.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Fine. We need to go dad." Jacob took hold of the handles of his dad's wheelchair and began to push him back down the corridor. "Bye Bella." He called over his shoulder.

"Yes, goodbye Bella. See you later." Billy turned and waved at her, still confused over his son's strange attitude.

Bella waved back automatically, watching them both until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

* * *

><p>Bella sat by her dad's bedside and stared into the distance. The constant beeps of the machines he was hooked up to faded into the background as she became lost in her thoughts. She was going over what she had written in her letter that may have offended Jacob in some way. But when she went over her words, she couldn't think of one thing that would have upset him. She had poured her heart out and now she was regretting it. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and the hope that she had been feeling earlier when she had shared that sweet moment with Billy had faded away, and she was left feeling low and depressed. Bella hoped that the other pack members wouldn't take her letters the wrong way too. Perhaps they thought she was being facetious. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But it was too late now, Jacob had delivered them.<p>

The door to Charlie's room opened and Renee came inside. She smiled at her daughter and pulled up a chair. "Are you okay, baby girl?" She asked in concern when she noticed Bella's sad face. She reached out and hooked some of Bella's hair behind her ear.

"I'll be fine. Just a little tired I guess." Bella shrugged.

"I just saw your young man taking Billy home. He really is a looker isn't he? You are a lucky girl." Renee bumped her shoulder against Bella's, hoping to cheer her daughter up by mentioning Jacob, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Bella's expression became more melancholy.

"Jacob isn't my young man, mom." Bella said shortly. "In fact I think you'll find he won't be coming around so much from now on."

"Why not? Have you two had a fight?" Renee couldn't understand it. She had seen the longing looks that Billy's son had been giving her daughter.

"No nothing like that. He just let me know where I stand that's all." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, turning her eyes away from Renee before she saw the flash of sympathy in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jacob drove Billy home, not saying much at all. Billy tried to get him to open up about what was troubling him, but Jacob was not having it. He parked the car outside the house and helped his dad back into his chair before following him inside. As usual the house was a mess. Rachel and Paul were still in the bedroom; the morning's washing up had not been done and magazines and papers were scattered around the living room. Jacob's mood darkened as he began to clear up after his slovenly sister and her equally lazy other half.<p>

Billy went into the kitchen to make them some food, only to find that the shopping hadn't been done either. What the hell had Rachel been doing all day that she couldn't have time to pop to the local store? Billy slammed the cupboards shut and turned to look at his son. "We need to have a little talk with Paul and Rachel."

"With pleasure." Jacob replied with a grim smile on his face. It would lighten his mood to tear a chunk out of Paul.

"Jake, what is eating at you?" Billy asked again.

"Nothing." Jacob muttered.

"Why were you so cold to Bella? Have you had words?" Billy demanded.

"You could say that." Jacob said mulishly as he thought about the letter.

"Well whatever it is, make up. That poor girl looked devastated by the way you spoke to her." Billy snapped, losing patience with the whole thing.

"Stay out of it, dad." Jacob warned him. "Oh, by the way she wrote you a letter." He tossed an envelope over to Billy.

Billy caught it easily and opened it, wondering why Charlie's daughter felt the need to write to him.

_Hey, Billy,_

_it's good to see you again after all of these years. You look just as I remember you. I've missed your wise advice and your great stories. I often think back on those times when I lived here and came to La Push for those special bonfire parties, where we would all be snuggled up near the warm fire, and listen, as you took us on a journey back into the past with your amazing story telling skills. _

_They are some of my favourite memories of my times living in Forks. I also loved to watch the friendship between you and my dad. The way you shared banter and jokes, but mainly the way you_ _stuck up for each other. You were always there for him and I am so grateful for that, because for a long time I wasn't. _

_What I am trying to say in my usual rambling way is thank you. Thank you for everything that you did for me back then when I thought that my world was falling apart. Thank you for the great advice, the love and kindness that you showed me even when I least deserved it. But most of all thank you for Jacob. He was and still is my rock. I wouldn't have got through without him. He is the best, and that is a testament to you and Sarah. He had great parents to learn from. I care about him so much and all of you. _

_I know it must seem strange me writing to you, but I have never been good with words. I can't wait for my dad to wake up so I can watch you and him share the same banter that I loved to witness in the past. _

_Thanks again, Billy! _

_Bella XXX_

Tears moistened Billy's eyes as he read the letter again. Her words brought back memories of those bonfire parties; the times when Harry was still alive and he and Charlie would share a joke and beer together. He had been blessed with good friends through his life. Bella's letter had touched him deeply.

Jacob looked at his dad curiously. What had Bella said to him that had him so upset? "Are you okay?" He checked.

"Read this, and when you have, go back to that girl and make it up to her before you lose her for a second time." Billy passed him the letter.

It took Jacob only a moment to read it. His heart constricted in his chest as he realized what an idiot he had been. He had got it wrong, so wrong. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he read the same lines over and over.

_But most of all thank you for Jacob. He was and still is my rock. I wouldn't have got through without him. He is the best, and that is a testament to you and Sarah. He had great parents to learn from. I care about him so much..._

"What is it?" Billy was startled by the look of panic on Jacob's face.

"I've just screwed up royally." Jacob handed the letter back to Billy and began to leave the house. "I have to go." He called out as he slammed the front door after him.

Moments later Billy heard the car start up. He rolled his chair toward the window and stared out at the car as it disappeared into the distance. "Go get her son." He whispered, a smile crossing his lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven**

Jacob reached the hospital in record time. He ignored the little fact that he had to speed to get there. He pulled into the car park and was soon running through the double doors to the hospital and down the long corridor toward Charlie's room. He startled Renee, who was just coming out of the room. She put her hand over her heart and stared at him.

"Well I didn't expect to see you back so quickly." She said eventually, eyeing him speculatively.

"Neither did I." Jacob flashed her his sunny grin, which was always guaranteed to melt the heart of anyone he met.

It worked. Renee smiled back at him and stepped aside so he could enter the room. "I take it you are not here to see me. She's in there. Be wary though, whatever you two had a fight about, she is still stewing about it." She teased him.

"I plan on making it up to her I promise." Jacob vowed.

"Good." Renee patted him on the arm. "I'll go and get some coffee and leave you two to chat." She winked at him before walking off in the direction of the canteen.

Jacob stood outside the closed door for a second as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he opened the door and strode purposefully inside. He saw Bella twist round in her seat, her eyes opening wide in surprise to see him back so soon. "What are you doing here? Did Billy forget something?"

"No I did." Jacob knelt down in front of her and took her hand. "Bells I'm a fucking idiot."

"Huh?" Bella felt totally perplexed. He seemed a different person from the one who had left earlier. He seemed back to his old self. The indifferent mask was gone and his face showed regret and a little anxiety.

"I read your letter and got the wrong end of the stick. I have no excuse. I let my pride get in the way. I didn't see what you were really trying to tell me." Jacob confessed.

"But I thought it was clear. I didn't hold back." Bella felt Jacob's hand tighten around hers.

"I know, but like you, I have my own insecurities and I let them get the better of me. It was only when I saw your letter to my dad that it really became clear. He was very touched by your words by the way."

"I'm glad." Bella said in relief. "I was worried that I had screwed up yet again."

"No it was only me this time." Jacob stood back up and pulled her up so that she was standing opposite him.

Bella found herself smiling happily at him. The heavy weight of anxiety lifted and she felt much more at peace. "We've got to stop doing this, Jake. We keep misunderstanding each other."

Jacob reached out and held her beloved face between his hands. "I know. From now on we start with a clean slate. No more going back over past issues, we move forward from here and I promise to say what I mean."

"Me too." Bella agreed.

"So, I'm going to be completely honest about what I want." Jacob's expression became serious. "I want you in my life Bells. I know that right now you have other things to focus on, like Charlie getting better and settling back into life here. It's going to be a big change. But I want to be there for you, I want to be your friend, and then later on maybe we can explore the possibility of becoming something more. It's what I've always dreamed of. Will you give us this chance? The chance to start over?" Jacob held his breath. It had been difficult to put his heart on the line yet again. He just hoped he had really understood Bella's intentions when she wrote the letters.

Bella hesitated a second as she absorbed his words. She gazed up into his expressive dark eyes; so full of love, and hope, mixed with a little trepidation that she would still reject him. Bella knew that she had been running from her past, running from the possibility of starting something with Jacob. Edward was now firmly part of her past, and she knew that she was going to have to see him soon and do the right thing. She needed to tell him that it was over for good and that she would never be a part of his life again. She owed him that much, to at least tell him to his face. Things had changed irrevocably inside her since her return to Forks; seeing Charlie incapacitated, spending time with her mother, sleeping in her old bed and reconnecting with Jacob and Billy, had altered her perspective on things. It had made her grow up and forced her to face her inner demons and her guilt over the past. She was ready to move on.

"Are you ever going to speak?" Jacob begged her, pulling her out of her introspection.

Bella shook herself a little and smiled up at him. "Yes." She said simply.

Jacob returned her smile. It was the special smile she remembered from their youth. The smile that could light up a room. They held hands and stood opposite each other, not needing to say anymore, just being.

"Thank god for that." A gruff voice made them both jump. "I thought you were never going to get to the point. No PDA's though."

"Dad!" Bella cried out as she twisted her head to see Charlie, his eyes open, and his head turned to the side as he observed them. "You're awake."

"Not so you'd noticed." His voice was husky from disuse but there was no mistaking the hint of amusement. "Welcome home, kiddo."

Bella felt tears spring to her eyes as she ran over to his side and carefully hugged him. Over her shoulder Charlie looked at Jacob; a satisfied smile on his lips.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it said all it needed to. Nikki :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight **

Now that Charlie had regained consciousness he had to undergo several tests to determine just how serious his injuries were. These all took place over a week and by the end of the seven days he was exhausted and extremely crabby, although it was only to Billy he showed his true feelings; to Bella and the others he pretended he was optimistic about his recovery, even though he was far from it. There was also the police investigation to be dealt with. He had already been interviewed by the officer who was covering the case, and he found it hard to be on the other end of an interrogation. Alcohol had been found in his bloodstream, which would have put him over the limit, both to attend the scene of the crime alone and deal with the suspects. Charlie knew that this was probably going to end his career, even if his injuries had not done so anyway. With all this weighing on his mind, he felt gloomy. The only highlight had been Bella's return.

He wanted to be alone when he received the verdict on his future prospects of making a full recovery, but Billy was insistent that he be there too. He, more than anyone, knew how hard it was to hear bad news. He remembered the day clearly when he had been told he was going to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. It had been hard to take on top of losing his wife. So Charlie caved in, secretly relieved that his best friend was going to be there. Billy had been a calming presence over the last few days. Keeping up the happy act for Bella and the others had begun to wear Charlie down, but with Billy he could just be himself.

The surgeon came into Charlie's private room and took a chair next to his bed. Charlie could tell by the look on the other man's face that it wasn't good news. "Would you like me to be blunt, Chief Swan?" He asked.

"Aren't you always, Tom." Charlie said wryly. He had known Tom for a long time. In his line of work he was a frequent visitor to the hospital and knew most of the top doctors personally.

"I always find it best." Tom adjusted his reading glasses and looked at Charlie's notes. "I'm sorry but it doesn't look good. Some vertebra along your spine have been seriously damaged, impacting on the nerves that run alongside. Even though we have established that you have feeling in your legs, walking again will be somewhat difficult for you. I am not saying you won't be able to for short bursts, but forcing it will only cause more damage. Your spine will not be able to support it and you would be in considerable pain."

Charlie's face paled as he ran a hand over his face. His eyes became moist as he tried to take in the import of what Tom had just told him. He was going to be confined to a wheelchair for most of the time, just like Billy. He glanced to the side and saw the look of sympathy on his friend's face. Charlie had to look away again. It was all too much. This wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't! He wouldn't believe that he was going to be an invalid for the rest of his life.

"There has to be something you can do." Charlie snapped. "The tests must be wrong."

"I am sorry but they are quite correct. It is a hard thing to hear, but with the right help and..." Tom stopped speaking when he saw the livid expression on Charlie's face.

"Would you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Billy asked Tom politely.

Tom nodded. Perhaps talking to his friend who had lived with a wheelchair for a good few years would help. He stood up and quietly left the two men alone.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare, Billy?" Charlie warned him, his face red with anger and self pity.<p>

"I will dare." Billy ignored Charlie's tone and pushed forward.

"I will not be a cripple for the rest of my life." Charlie roared, his fists clenching.

"Is that how you see me?" Billy yelled back at him. "Is it?"

"It's different for you." Charlie rubbed his hand over his eyes again to hide the angry tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"It is not different for me. You will adjust. We are all here to help you."

"I don't want help. I want to be able to walk out of here on my own two legs. I have feeling in them. I will walk again." Charlie insisted.

"Oh you will walk on and off I am sure of that. But you heard Tom, pushing yourself too hard could do irreversible damage. Don't be a stubborn old fool." Billy chided him.

"How am I supposed to climb the stairs? I live in a two storey house for god's sake." Charlie felt despair wash over him. This couldn't be happening. It was too surreal.

"Sell the damn house." Billy stated bluntly.

"Never, that's my home." Charlie said heatedly.

"It's just bricks and mortar. That place hasn't been a home since your wife walked out on you. It's a museum to the past. There are plenty of nice ground floor apartments around here that would suit you fine." Billy was being practical.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to leave your home." Charlie muttered darkly.

"Actually I do." Billy revealed.

"What?" Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise at this statement.

"I will be moving out in the next few weeks. I will be leaving the house for Rachel and Paul. It is becoming too crowded with Jake back, so he and I are scouting around for another smaller place for the two of us." Billy saw his words sink in as Charlie's face returned to it's normal color and he calmed down a little.

"But that is your home."

"That stopped being a home when Sarah died." Billy said pointedly. "It's time for a change old man. You know it and I know it." He said firmly.

* * *

><p>Bella and Renee sat in the canteen as they absorbed the news about Charlie. Billy had come to tell them personally. He said that Charlie was still feeling a little fragile and was digesting the news himself, so he would just like to ask them to give him a while until he saw them. Bella and Renee could do nothing but agree to Charlie's request. Billy left them again and returned to keep an eye on his friend.<p>

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this." Renee said sadly as she sipped her cup of coffee.

"Me too." Bella agreed. "But I'll deal with it."

"You are taking on a lot, baby girl." Renee was worried. She reached across and took Bella's hand. "Are you sure you'll cope?"

"Jake does." Bella replied firmly. "I will too. The most important thing is getting dad home and settled."

"He won't be able to live in that house, Bella." Renee pointed out.

"I know." Bella leaned down and pulled out some brochures from her shoulder bag and passed them to Renee.

"What are these?"

"They list specialist apartments that have disabled access. They are already fitted out with everything we need. Jake and I went to look at them a couple of days ago. They are still close by so dad won't be leaving the place he loves." Bella saw Renee's eyes widen in surprise.

"You really have thought about this, haven't you?" She said admiringly.

"Yes. This is what I want to do." Bella assured her. "It is not something I am doing on a whim. Jake and Billy are moving too."

"Yes, Billy did say something about that." Renee took another sip of her coffee. "I am proud of you, baby girl."

"Thank you." Bella smiled in response. "I feel proud too."

* * *

><p>With all the arrangements that needed to be made for Charlie's care and for his subsequent return home, Bella was extremely busy sorting the house out. With Jake's help and Billy's invaluable advice they turned the main living room into a temporary bedroom for Charlie. Jacob offered to stay with Bella the first week to help with Charlie's care and show her the ropes so to speak. She was extremely grateful. Jacob was an expert at looking after Billy and she knew his help would make the transition so much easier on all of them.<p>

Renee decided to hang around for another few weeks to make certain that Charlie was settled in and that Bella was coping. Bella wondered why her stepfather, Phil, had not made an appearance in all the time that her mother had been in Forks. When she pressed Renee on the subject she closed the conversation down. Bella wondered whether everything was alright in her mother's second marriage. But she agreed to back off when she saw how flustered Renee was getting.

With all the stuff that she had to deal with, contacting Edward had been the last thing on Bella's mind, but she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. She wanted that part of her life over with before her dad came back home. So, with trepidation, she fired off an e-mail to him and arranged to meet in Seattle. Edward's reply was prompt, almost as if he had been expecting her to write. Bella read through his flowery words and sighed. It was not going to be easy telling him that this meeting would be their last.

It was a nice evening, cool and cloudy, but comfortable enough to sit outside on the porch swing without a jacket. Jacob was sitting next to her, his arm across the back of the swing sweat, his fingers playing with Bella's hair. "I contacted Edward." She confessed suddenly.

Jacob turned to look at her. He was wondering what she was going to do about Cullen. "Did he accept that it was over?"

"I'm meeting him in Seattle next week. I owe it to him to tell him face to face." Bella waited for Jacob to talk her out of it, but to her surprise he didn't.

"I want to come with you, Bells. I won't intrude on your talk, but for my own peace of mind, I want to just be there. Please?" He held his breath, waiting for her to protest.

Bella frowned and studied him carefully. "If you come, then you wait outside. You let me handle Edward alone?"

"I promise. I know that you have to do this, for closure." Jacob assured her.

"Okay, then you can come, and thanks." Bella smiled at him as he continued to play with her hair.

"What are best friends for?" He flashed her his sunny smile, making Bella laugh. She felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She leaned against him as they both stared out into the night.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Jacob borrowed Paul's car again and drove Bella to Seattle. On the journey there she practiced what to say. Jacob thought she was being too long winded about it, but she said that she didn't want to just turn up and sever her relationship with Edward in such a harsh way, it was going to be difficult enough explaining Jacob's presence.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. It sounded to him that she was trying to make excuses.

Bella sighed irritably. "Would I be letting you come if that was my plan?" She snapped.

"I only asked." Jacob retorted. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he stared straight ahead.

Bella rubbed her aching forehead. She was feeling tense and apprehensive, they both were. She put a hand on his arm, making him glance at her. "I'm sorry. I just want to get this over with. It is not going to be easy, but I can assure you I am not changing my mind."

Jacob put his hand over hers briefly. "I'm sorry too. Blame my insecurities again. The bloodsucker always manages to get under my skin, even when he's not right in front of me."

"I know." Bella agreed, a wry smile crossing her face. "But please try and remain calm, okay. For my sake."

"I'll do my best." Jacob grinned at her suddenly, making her laugh as he saluted her.

* * *

><p>Edward had arranged to meet up with Bella in one of the more expensive restaurants in town. It was light and airy and full of private booths, which was probably why he had chosen it. Jacob parked up outside and gazed across at the luxurious building. It was only half full, and he didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Bella from where he was sitting. He glanced at her; she had a frown marring her forehead and her eyes seemed far away as she too looked over at the restaurant.<p>

"Perhaps I should come in?" He suggested anxiously.

"No, please we agreed." Bella took a deep breath and smoothed down her hair. "I won't be too long. I am not planning to eat."

"Bells..." Jacob took her hand and kissed the back of it purposefully. If Edward tried to hold her hand he would get a strong whiff of Jacob's scent. Bella had no idea that Jacob was marking his territory. She smiled at him weakly before exiting the car and walking slowly toward the imposing building.

* * *

><p>The maître de smiled courteously at Bella and ticked off her name on his list. He called over one of the waiters and discreetly asked him to show Ms Swan to the private lounge. Bella felt a little worried, private lounge? She half wanted to walk out, the posh surroundings, full of the trappings of the mega rich intimidated her. Trust Edward to pick a place like this. She followed the waiter at a distance as he walked toward two large double doors. They were painted a dark red, she noticed the lighting was dimmer at this end of the restaurant. The waiter opened one of the doors for her and ushered her inside.<p>

"Master Cullen your guest is here." He announced. He bowed slightly to Bella before disappearing, closing the door gently after him.

Bella took a second to get used to the dull lighting. The lounge was lit with a few lamps, attached to the dark wood panelling that surrounded the huge room. A huge open fire dominated one wall, and she could feel the heat of the fire warm her chilled skin. She edged closer and held out her hands towards the flames. The glow from the fire lit up her pale complexion, and that is when she heard a long sigh.

"You are as beautiful, perhaps more so, than I remember." Edward moved from one of the darkened corners towards her, taking Bella by surprise.

She stared at him for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. It had been four long years since she had last set eyes on his face. He looked exactly the same, his hair was still set in the same, messy style. His skin stark white, dark circles underscoring his haunted eyes as he gazed upon her as if she was the centre of his universe. Bella felt like she was drowning in his eyes. She had to shake herself a little to pull herself back into the moment.

"You seem the same." She choked out.

"And you, you have grown more beautiful." Edward strode forward and took Bella's hands in his own. She tried to hide the shiver that ran through her body at his touch. He leaned down to kiss her hands but hesitated when his lips grazed her left hand. His brow furrowed as he glanced up at her. "You have brought Jacob Black with you." His eyes had dimmed; the happy glow fading from them as he took in the import of what this meant. "I had no idea you were back in contact with him."

"We came across each other quite by chance." Bella tugged her hands from his and placed them behind her back.

"I see." Edward studied her for a moment. "He is here with you?"

"Yes." Bella replied truthfully. "He is waiting outside in the car park."

"Why?"

Bella clasped her fingers together tightly. "You know why." She whispered.

Edward's face fell. Bella had to hold her breath as she gazed upon the agony that was shining upon his countenance. She had never seen such devastation. "I am so sorry, Edward."

"I always knew that this day would come, but when you agreed to meet me I allowed myself to hope just a little. Alice refused to tell me what she could see, perhaps because she couldn't see anything anyway. Jacob Black's presence in your life would have blocked her attempts." Edward bowed his head as if trying to recollect himself.

"I am sorry." Bella said again lamely. She didn't know what else to say.

"Do not be sorry for choosing life, my love. I always told you that was what I wanted for you." Edward lifted his head and his smile was heartbreaking.

Bella became flustered as she reached out to him. He carefully placed his arms around her and rested his body close to hers, keeping a discreet distance between them. "Do not distress yourself, Bella." He said throatily. One cold hand reached up to stroke her hair as she cried silent tears.

"I am sorry." She mumbled again as she stepped back a little.

This time Edward's smile was dazzling. He placed one finger underneath her chin and raised her head so that his lips hovered above hers. Bella gazed upon the Adonis like features of her former love and became lost in his eyes. She saw his face edge closer to hers and for a moment she almost allowed him to kiss her, but something inside made her turn her head. She heard Edward sigh mournfully as she retreated from him.

"How dare you?" Bella's tears dried up as she glared at him. "You just couldn't help yourself."

"I have missed you so much my love. My life has been a barren desert without you." Edward implored, holding out his arms toward her again. His voice and his eyes were hypnotic and Bella wondered how often he had used his charms on her in the past to get his own way.

"Save the flowery language for someone who believes your poisonous words. I cannot believe you tried to manipulate me. But then I shouldn't be surprised." Bella turned to leave.

"I love you, Bella." Edward cried out.

"Maybe in your own way." Bella stopped and looked over her shoulder at his dejected figure. "But you can't help what you are. Goodbye Edward." With those parting words, Bella held her head high and left the room.

* * *

><p>It had taken all of Jacob's willpower to stay rooted in his seat when Bella went inside the restaurant. He knew he had to trust that she could handle herself. She would not forgive him if he tried to intervene like he had on her wedding day. The moments seemed like hours as they ticked slowly by. Eventually when his patience had all but worn thin, he saw Bella emerge from the restaurant. She had an angry look on her face as she jogged toward the car. She opened the door and slid inside. Immediately the car was filled with the leech's scent. Jacob had to wind down all the windows. Bella looked at him in confusion until she realized why he had done it.<p>

"What does he smell like?" She asked, taking Jacob by surprise.

"Like rotten old eggs that have gone off." Jacob pulled a face. "Like a dead thing."

"I always wondered." Bella bit her lip as she snapped her seat belt in place.

"How did it go?" Jacob dared to ask.

Bella smiled suddenly, a nervous laugh erupting from her lips. "Just like those rotten eggs."

Jacob smirked at her as he switched on the engine. He pulled the car back into the heavy traffic and headed for home, both of them laughing, their hearts lighter now that Edward was firmly in the past where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Jacob dropped Bella off at Charlie's house before driving back to La Push to give the car back to Paul. Bella was going to have dinner with Renee before going back to the hospital to see Charlie for the evening. She opened the front door and called out for her mother.<p>

"In here, baby girl." Renee replied.

Bella walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table opposite a young girl she didn't recognise. She was obviously Native American from her looks. Maybe she was from La Push too. "Hello." She said cautiously.

"My name is Melissa Hoult. Jake must have mentioned me." The girl said stiffly, ignoring Bella's polite greeting.

Bella glanced at Renee, who shrugged in confusion. "Um...sorry but no he hasn't. Are you a friend of his?" She asked Melissa, a feeling of foreboding welling up inside her.

"Friend?" Melissa laughed sarcastically as she looked Bella up and down as if she was a tramp who had just walked off of the street. "No, I am his girlfriend...well fiancée, actually. I am here to tell you to keep your dirty claws away from my man." Her dark eyes gleamed with malevolence as she glared at Bella.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! :/**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews as always. Hugs, Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Bella stared back at Melissa in disbelief. She was a pretty girl, apart from the horrible sneer she was currently wearing. It spoiled her good looks and made her appear spiteful, which in fact was a big part of her personality. Bella's eyes lowered to Melissa's left hand, in particular her ring finger; it was bare.

"You are not wearing a ring." Bella pointed out, her voice calm, even though inside she felt anything but.

Melissa covered her left hand quickly with her right. "Jake is going to take me out at the weekend to choose one. A big diamond I think. He loves them and wants to make a statement." She replied, her dark eyes flashing with triumph.

"Diamonds huh?" Bella glanced over Melissa's shoulder at Renee, who was gazing at them both, looking completely mystified. "That's odd, Jake always told me he detested diamonds. I rather thought he would have given you his mom's ring. It's lovely, you must have seen it. It's set with a single emerald and..."

"Jake's sister will be given that ring." Melissa's hands clenched at her sides as she saw that she wasn't getting under Bella's skin like she thought.

"Really?" Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "Billy always said that he couldn't give the ring to his daughters because it would cause untold arguments between the twins. It would look like he was favoring one over the other. That's why he passed it on to Jake instead."

"You think you are so clever, don't you?" Melissa snapped. "But Jake didn't want me to have a crummy old ring that his dead mother used to wear. He wasn't that close to her anyway. In fact we'll probably sell it."

It was those words that really provoked Bella. How dare this ho turn up at her house and insult Sarah like that? Jacob loved his mother more than anything. It would cut him up to hear her being spoken of in those terms. Bella stepped forward and got right into Melissa's face. "A word of warning, sweetheart." She stated coldly. "Never, ever insult Sarah Black again otherwise you'll regret it."

Renee's head turned back and forth as she watched the confrontation between the strange girl and her daughter. She had never seen Bella like this. Even though Melissa was taller than Bella, she seemed to shrink as Bella glared at her intimidatingly; fire flashing from her eyes. Melissa seemed stunned for a second before she recovered her poise. She sidestepped Bella and threw her shoulders back.

"You think you know, Jake. Well not intimately like I do. It's my bed he sleeps in every night. It's my name he cries out when we are having sex. You are not his type at all. You are just a pathetic, needy tramp who doesn't know when to back off. Why would he want a pale, insignificant witch like you when he has me?" Melissa spat.

Renee had heard enough. She rose from her chair and marched up to Melissa, slapping her hard across the face. "How dare you?" She shouted angrily.

Melissa's hand flew to her face, a vivid red mark already appearing across one cheek. "I will sue you for assault." She whined.

"You just try it and see." Renee said grimly.

"Mom, please." Bella pulled Renee to one side and whispered something to her. Renee's lips thinned, but she suddenly left the kitchen, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Bella turned back to face Melissa. "I suppose I better congratulate you on your engagement, Melissa."

The wind was taken out of Melissa's sails at this statement. She gazed at Bella suspiciously. "Why the turn around?"

"Well you obviously know Jake better than I do. If you are his choice than I have to accept it. I have no claim on him. I am not his imprint after all." Bella watched Melissa's face as she frowned in confusion. So the little ho didn't know about imprinting or the wolves. Bella smiled grimly.

"Imprint? You are one mad cow." Melissa said in disgust.

"Maybe so." Bella agreed amiably. "If you've finished spreading your poison you can fuck off now."

Melissa's cheeks flared red. She glared at Bella one last time and departed, slamming the front door after her.

* * *

><p>Bella borrowed Renee's hire car and drove out to La Push. She had managed to placate her mother and told her that Melissa was obviously deranged and she was certain that Jake had better taste. However this did nothing to calm her own anger at him. How dare he not warn her about this deluded girl? Bella knew that he must have had some sort of relationship with Melissa, probably a casual sexual fling, that wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that he had never mentioned his vicious ex, not once. Bella had been completely honest about Edward, had even allowed Jacob to come with her when she ended things, just to put his mind at rest. But had he had the decency to return the favor? No.<p>

She pulled up outside the little redwood house and turned off the engine. Jacob appeared at the front door when he heard the car pull up. A sunny smile lit up his face when he saw it was Bella. He jogged over to the car to greet her. "Hey, missing me already?"

Bella climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. She shot him a dark look as he tried to hug her. "Keep your hands to yourself." She snapped.

Jacob's sunny smile faded. He held up his hands in a placatory gesture. "What's wrong? We were fine when I dropped you at Charlie's."

"Yeah, that was until I walked inside to be greeted by your fiancée." Bella sneered.

"Fiancée?" Jacob was offended by her tone. He folded his arms defensively across his chest. "What the fuck are you talking about, Bella?"

"Does the name Melissa the ho Hoult mean anything to you?" Bella yelled at him, her anger spilling over.

Jacob's arms dropped to his sides as he swallowed thickly. "Shit." He cursed.

"Shit is about right." Bella retorted. "And you are about as deep as you can get in it, Black." She stared him down for a long moment, before getting back in her car and switching on the engine.

"Bella, where do you think you're going? We need to talk." Jacob reached for the driver's door but Bella locked it.

She wound down the window and glared at him. "I am in no mood to hear your pathetic excuses right now. You promised to be truthful with me if we were going to make this work. But you lied. I told you about Edward, but you kept Melissa a secret."

"She is not my fiancée." Jacob roared, as he tried to prise the door open. Bella began to reverse, effectively making Jacob run alongside the car. He banged on the door in frustration. "Open the fucking door and stop acting like a spoilt brat, Bella."

"Me?" Bella suddenly jerked the car forward, making Jacob stumble. "I am not the one in the wrong here. You are."

"Melissa is someone I had a brief fling with, that's all. It finished months ago."

"Not according to her." Bella reversed again, nearly rolling over Jacob's feet. He jumped back, his face a mask of anger. The curtains were pulled aside in the house and Paul and Rachel's faces appeared at the windows as they peered out at all the commotion. "Perhaps you didn't make yourself clear enough when you were having rabid sex with her?"

"Get a grip!" Jacob lunged for the driver's door again as Bella tried to get the car in gear. "Stop being irrational. I never claimed to be a monk."

"And I never claimed to be a nun." Bella cursed as the she struggled with the gears. This allowed Jacob to yank on the door hard. It literally came off in his hands.

Bella's mouth dropped open as she saw Jacob standing there with the car door held in his hands. He was staring right back at her in shock. The sound of laughter drifted out of the house as Rachel and Paul collapsed in hysterics.

"Now look what you've done?" Bella turned off the engine and climbed back out of the car. "You are not only a liar but a vandal as well."

Jacob didn't seem to hear her. His mind was focused on another matter entirely. "What the hell do you mean that you never claimed to be a nun?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Bella said in exasperation. "You've broken my mom's car. Anyway I never claimed to be a virgin."

"But I thought..."

"Well that's a first. Jacob Black admitting to having a thought in his empty head." Bella put her hands on her hips as more laughter erupted from the house. "Put that damn door down."

Jacob flung the car door on the ground and glared at Bella. "Is it true or not?" He demanded.

"It seems that you will never find out now, will you?" Bella retorted. She mustered up as much dignity as she could and got back into the damaged car. She switched on the engine and ignored the huge draft pouring in as she drove away from a startled Jacob; not once looking back.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Didn't they both handle that well? Not! LMAO...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven**

Bella had to drive very slowly on the way home. A journey that should have taken twenty minutes at most, ended up being more like an hour. She had underestimated just how draughty driving the car would be without a door. The wind swirled around the interior, causing her to shiver uncontrollably and her hair to whip around her face. She had to slow right down to stop the worst of the chill seeping inside. Bella cursed Jacob under her breath the whole way, calling him all the names under the sun. She was just beginning to make up some very unique swear words when she finally pulled into the driveway. She parked up the car, forgetting for a moment there was no door, as she reached out to open it.

"Idiot." She muttered to herself as she climbed out and marched over toward the house.

She opened the front door and slipped inside. After taking a horrified look at her reflection in the hall mirror, Bella tried to smooth her tangled hair down. "Mom, I'm home. You'll never guess what Jake did to..." her voice faltered as she entered the kitchen and saw Jacob sitting at the table, sharing a coffee and some biscuits with her mother. "What the hell is going on here?" She choked out.

"Hey, baby girl. Your young man just stopped by to drop off the door." Renee stood up and poured Bella a fresh mug of coffee from the decanter. "What took you so long to drive back? Did you take a detour?"

"A detour?" Bella echoed her as she took the mug of coffee from Renee and stared at Jacob, who was drinking his own coffee and acting all innocent.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Renee asked in concern as she took in the windblown state of her daughter. "You look like you've been battling a stiff wind."

Jacob laughed but managed to turn it into a cough. He startled Renee who nearly dropped her own drink. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"I'm fine, biscuit just got caught in the back of my throat." He flashed Renee one of his sunny smiles which placated her immediately.

"I know what I would like to stuff down your throat." Bella hissed at him.

"What did you say, baby girl?" Renee questioned her, not understanding what Bella had said.

"I just asked laughing boy here what he is doing?" Bella snapped. "Shouldn't you be shopping for engagement rings with the ho?"

"Bella really." Renee chided her. "Jake has explained all of that nonsense. Melissa is nothing but a deluded young woman with the hots for a very virile, good looking young man. You should count yourself lucky he has eyes only for you." She patted Jacob's broad shoulder and smiled at him.

"But...he...he...you...he..." Bella spluttered, losing her train of thought. How had he got here so quickly? Granted, she had taken an age to drive back, but she hadn't seen him pass her in another car. He couldn't have phased, carrying the huge car door in his mouth? Bella felt totally confused and bewildered. She pulled out a chair and took a huge gulp of her coffee. "You know he destroyed your car."

"Oh, he explained that." Renee twittered.

"I bet he did." Bella muttered, shooting Jacob a dark look. He grinned back at her, obviously enjoying her discomfiture. Bella wanted to pound him over the head with the car door, but his thick skull would probably just bend the metal. It didn't stop her visualising the scene in her head though, and she smiled grimly at the image, causing Jacob's grin to fade as he looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, you really should be more careful when driving, baby girl. It's lucky that we have such a skilled mechanic who is willing to work for free." Renee passed Jacob more biscuits.

"Oh yes. Lucky us." Bella said through gritted teeth. She got up from her chair and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Renee asked.

"To bang my head against a brick wall mother." Bella replied sardonically.

"Bella..." Renee shook her head in disbelief at her daughter's antics. She leaned down and whispered something to Jacob, who laughed in response to whatever she had said.

Bella shot him a glare before flouncing out of the room. She was going to run a long hot bath and have a soothing soak. Perhaps when she got out, Jacob and his new number one fan might have gone.

* * *

><p>Bella felt much better when she climbed out of the bath. She had washed her hair and conditioned it. She had poured relaxing oils into the bath and she was now feeling much more mellow. She could hear a lot of clunking and loud bangs outside as well as Renee's high pitched laughter. Jacob must be fixing the car. Served him right that he had her mother following him around like a little puppy while he worked. She would soon drive him mad. That was all the revenge Bella needed. She drained the bath and cleaned up her mess, hanging up the wet towels and chucking her old clothes in the wash basket. Happy that everything was tidy, she strolled down the stairs to spy on how Jacob was getting on.<p>

She opened the front door a little and peered outside. Her new relaxed mood disintegrated at once. Jacob had stripped to the waist, his usual move when working on any engine. His toned body was on full view, not just to her mother but all the local floozies. To Bella's chagrin he had attracted a lot of attention as he worked on the hire car.

"Damn you, Jacob Black." She cursed, her jealousy making her lose her good sense.

Bella saw a tall blonde sidling up to Jacob as he knelt next to the car fixing the door. The blonde put a hand on Jacob's broad shoulder and giggled at something he said as he twisted his head and looked up at her. Renee laughed too, along with the other girls who were gathered in the driveway. Bella's mood darkened even further.

"So you think you're funny too, huh?" She mumbled. "Well lets see how funny you are when I'm done with you." A sly smile crossed her face as she went back into the kitchen and hunted around the cupboards for a bucket.

* * *

><p>Jacob was concentrating on fixing the door. He was nearly finished. Just one last bolt to screw into place. He had his back turned on all his admirers and didn't notice when he heard another set of light footsteps approach him from behind. It was only when he heard the gasps that he glanced behind him and realised that Bella was standing right beside him; a wicked gleam in her eyes.<p>

"Hey, I'm nearly finished." He said, eyeing the bucket she had in her hands. "Are you planning on cleaning the car afterwards?"

"Clean the car?" Bella smiled at him broadly as she hoisted the bucket in the air. "Oh I don't think so."

"Well what's the bucket for?" He squinted up at her as the sun was in his eyes.

"For you, honey." Bella said, copying his nickname for her. She raised the bucket high and dumped the contents all over him.

The gaggle of girls backed off immediately, they held their noses and pulled faces. "Ewww..." the blonde said as she retreated.

Renee watched as Jacob's admirers disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Soon it was only herself, Bella and Jacob left standing in the driveway. Renee was now convinced that her daughter was having a breakdown. She looked on as Jacob wiped the mud and grime off of his face with his hands. Bella had put the bucket down which was now empty of the compost that she had taken from Charlie's garden, and was smiling innocently at him; her hands on her hips.

"Baby girl, what were you thinking?" Renee demanded, still shocked at Bella's infantile behaviour.

"I was just thinking that revenge is a dish best served with a bucket full of smelly garbage." Bella hadn't felt so happy in ages. She looked at Jacob, who was fighting back his own grin. "I think we're even now. Right Black?"

"Right Swan." Jacob agreed as he reached out one long arm and pulled Bella into a tight bear hug, effectively covering her in compost too.

Renee gave a snort of disgust as both Bella and Jacob began to laugh hysterically. "You are both mad." She turned to go back in the house, shaking her head all the while.

* * *

><p>Bella passed Jacob a beer and put her feet across his lap. They had both just had a shower and freshened up. They were sitting in the living room, lounging on the sofa. "It's been quite a day." Bella sighed as she relaxed.<p>

"You could say that." Jacob agreed as he drank his beer. He studied Bella for a moment. She had her eyes closed and her head was resting on the arm of the sofa. She looked so damn beautiful. It choked him up inside. Despite the silly games they had played on each other, he knew that he had been lucky that she hadn't kicked his ass out of her life again for keeping Melissa a secret. "Bells?"

"Yeah." Bella didn't open her eyes, she just lay back further and wiggled her toes.

"About Melissa...I'm sorry I never mentioned her. I was wrong not to, but as far as I was concerned she was my past. I ended it months ago, before I hit the road."

Bella opened one eye. "I know that. I feel sorry for her actually."

"Then why did you let her get to you so much?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Old fashioned jealousy I suppose and I felt hurt that you kept it quiet." Bella closed both eyes again and settled back down. She was feeling very tired.

"So you were jealous?" Jacob smiled smugly as he drank some more beer.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off of your face, Black!" Bella warned him jokingly.

How did she always know? Jacob's expression became serious as he finished his can and began to massage her feet. He heard her sigh in bliss. "Charlie will be home tomorrow." He reminded her.

"I know, then the real work begins." Bella was enjoying his ministrations. He was good at massage. Perhaps she could get him to...no, she banished that thought from her head. If she let him touch other parts of her body, she would probably attack him. Hold back, girl! She thought to herself.

"It will be okay." Jacob assured her. "You have a lot of help."

"I know. Thanks." Bella smiled at him wearily. She kept her eyes closed as he continued to rub her feet, chasing all the tension away.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Bells?"

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Are you really not a virgin?" Jacob dared to ask.

Bella grabbed a cushion and threw it at his head as he started to laugh.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews! Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve**

Charlie was brought back home in an ambulance. The paramedics carried him inside the house and helped Bella to settle him into the new bed that she had ordered on-line. It was a specially made bed which you could adjust at will to make the patient more comfortable. It was quite large and filled up one half of the living room. Jacob had helped her the night before to move all the furniture out to the back garden and cover it over with tarpaulin to protect it from the elements. The front room was now Charlie's bedroom. Renee and Bella were going to share Charlie's old room, while Jacob stayed in Bella's. He was going to help with Charlie's care for the first week until Bella felt able to manage alone.

The main problem with the layout of the house was the fact that it had only one bathroom and toilet, and that was up a narrow staircase. For the foreseeable future poor Charlie would have to use a commode. Bella would never be able to carry him up the stairs. The washing facilities would also need to be sorted out, but for now, Bella was glad to have her father home.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked him anxiously as she hovered by his side.

Charlie forced a smile onto his face as he glanced around the room. Being here, like this, just made it all the more obvious how much his life had now changed. He felt like a burden. However he didn't want Bella to see that. "I could use a nice cold beer." He suggested.

"Dad. No." Bella frowned.

"For goodness sake, Bella. I have been stuck in that damn hospital for weeks living on their version of a good meal. I have had it up to here with healthy food. If I want a damn beer, I'll have one." Charlie snapped, finally losing his cool.

"I'm sorry, but no. It will interfere with your medication, you know that." Bella stood firm, although it hurt her to be spoken to in that way. She tried to see it from his side and be understanding. "Maybe in a few weeks..."

"Few weeks?" Charlie spluttered. He fell silent a moment before turning his head away. "So this is how it's going to be is it? You are now my jailer."

"Dad, please..." Bella begged him.

"Just leave me alone, will you." Charlie cried out in frustration.

"Please..."

"Just leave." Charlie roared.

Bella fled from the room, tears welling up in her eyes. This was not the homecoming she had anticipated. Charlie had only been back five minutes and she had screwed up already.

* * *

><p>Jacob turned up half an hour later. He had brought Billy with him, along with a bag packed with some clothes. While his dad went straight to see Charlie, he hunted for Bella. He found her in the kitchen, her face awash with tears, as she held on tight to a mug of cold coffee. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in concern as he sat beside her.<p>

"I screwed up, Jake. I just can't do anything right." Bella whispered, she wiped a hand across her eyes.

Jacob put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. "You haven't screwed anything up. Let me guess, Charlie got home and demanded a beer and you had to tell him no."

Bella stared at him in surprise. "How did you know? I felt like a wicked witch telling him he couldn't have one. He got frustrated with me and ordered me out of the room."

"My dad does that a lot, Bells." Jacob said easily. "He can get very temperamental when his illness gets him down or prevents him from doing, eating or drinking what he wants. He snaps, but he doesn't really mean it. He is just venting his frustration at the one closest to him."

"How do you cope?" Bella asked him. It was odd getting an insight into exactly what Jacob had dealt with over many years. She had only had five minutes.

"Develop a thick skin. Pretend your deaf. Say to yourself that it's not you that Charlie is getting at. He is snapping at the injustice of things. It's his way of coping. I bet you right now, he is in there telling my dad just how guilty he feels for yelling at you." Jacob assured her.

Bella lay her head on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes. "I never knew, Jake. I never really understood just how much you sacrificed to care for Billy. You were so young..."

"It wasn't all bad, Bells. Dad managed to adapt quick enough so he could do a lot of things without my help. Charlie will too, give him time. Remember the doctor's said he won't be wheelchair bound all the time. He will be able to walk on occasion if he is careful. Things will work out. Once you move into that new apartment, being all on one floor will help." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Bella hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Thank you."

"I'll always be there for you, Bells. You know that." Jacob promised her.

"I know. I've always known that deep inside. I just wish I had let myself believe it a long time ago." Bella confessed in a small voice.

"Well as long as you believe it now."

"I do, Jake. I really do." Bella began to cry quietly as Jacob held her in his warm arms.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have yelled like that." Charlie was full of regrets as he confessed to Billy how he had yelled at Bella, not five minutes after he had been brought home. "I'm an ungrateful monster."<p>

"No, you are just human, Chief." Billy said mildly. "I must snap at Jake at least once a day because I'm having difficulties with one thing or another."

"What does he do?" Charlie asked.

"He ignores me mostly. He knows I can't help it. The pain can get too much at times and you feel like life is intolerable. You see others going about their daily routine and wonder why me? But there is no answers. It's just fate and you have to accept your lot." Billy shrugged. "But you learn to cope and you will adapt. Give it time."

"Time." Charlie let out a long sigh. "This is my own fault, Billy. I was drinking too much. This is the end result."

"I could say the same about myself. I didn't look after my own health, forgot to take my meds and this chair is now a permanent fixture." Billy patted the armrest of his wheelchair.

"You were under immense pressure. You had just lost Sarah and had three young children to raise alone." Charlie reminded him.

"No, that's not an excuse. It should have been the incentive for me to make sure I stayed healthy for my kids, but I allowed myself to wallow." Billy admitted.

"My god, we are the same." Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "Two old wallowers."

"Wallowers? There's no such word. You made that up." Billy chuckled.

"I probably did." Charlie finally smiled, feeling a little more lighthearted now that his friend was here.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly. Bella thanked whatever god was in the heavens for the fact that Jacob was with her. Without him she would have struggled to develop a daily routine for Charlie. Jacob showed her the easiest way to transfer Charlie from his bed to the new wheelchair that had been delivered. Bella had worried that her meagre strength would not be up to the task, but Jacob told her it was the way you moved the person, not how strong you were. He insisted that Charlie also try and do it himself. Charlie had been very resistant at first, and his frustration at his initial lack of success made his temper boil over, but eventually he was able to swing out of his bed and lower himself into the chair using his arms and carefully guiding his body in a certain way.<p>

It was Renee who was having the most problems dealing with her ex husband. Bella would come home from shopping or checking up on the new apartment to find her mother and father in a heated row. Renee would then run out of the house in floods of tears and stay away for hours, only returning late at night when Charlie had gone to sleep.

Charlie himself couldn't understand why his former wife was still hanging around. "Why doesn't she go back to Jacksonville to that boy she married?" He would often complain.

Bella tried to remain stoic like Jacob had advised, but after hearing this refrain once too often from her father, she lost her own temper. "She is doing this for you. Stop being such an ungrateful old fool." She snapped. "Can't you see she is trying her best? It's not easy trying to negotiate what damn mood you are going to be in. Stop taking it out on her and the rest of us."

Charlie had become mournful after this outburst. Bella hated seeing Charlie become upset, she wasn't used to it. Guilt had weighed heavily on her heart as he apologized for being selfish and a burden. It had taken all her willpower not to run out like Renee had and hide. That night she had gone to Jacob's room and slid into bed with him and cried for ages as she confessed she was struggling with her father's care and she felt inadequate and not up to the task. Jacob had held her all night until she finally dropped off in the early hours of the morning, completely exhausted.

However, by the end of the week, they had all managed to settle into a routine that was beginning to work for all of them. Life became a little easier as Charlie's mood improved. After another talking to from Billy, he tried harder not to pity himself and forced himself to learn more tasks to take the weight off of Bella. It was Jacob who took him to the hospital for his check up and his first physiotherapy session. He came back tired but a little happier that he had achieved something.

* * *

><p>On Jacob's last night at the Swan house, Bella slipped into his room again and lay next to him. He had woken easily when he had heard her light footsteps. He would have recognized her beloved smell anywhere. He had been very careful around Bella, not wanting to put any pressure on her about where their relationship was heading. He knew she had a lot to cope with. But he was finding it harder every time she was close to him not to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to plan a future together now that their friendship was back on track.<p>

To his surprise it was Bella herself who brought the subject up. She rolled onto her side and met his concerned gaze as he watched her carefully. He could see the anxiety shining from her eyes and the worried frown she seemed to be permanently wearing these days. "Jake I need to say something. I hope it isn't too soon or anything, but we've grown closer haven't we? We've got over all the crap from the past? You have forgiven me?"

"You know I have, Bells. Have you forgiven me?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"I should be thanking you for stepping in that day. I was too young and naïve to know what I really wanted back then. You did me a favour." Bella laid a hand on his bare chest. She heard his breath hitch as he laid a warm hand over hers.

"You really mean that?" He checked.

"Yes, I do." Bella said, her voice full of sincerity. "You saved my life that day, literally. I am going to say something now. You don't have to say it back, but it's been a long time coming and I'm done with hiding how I feel."

Jacob held her hand tighter in his own as he waited for her to speak again. He heard her draw in a deep breath as if steeling herself for his rejection, as she finally said the three words he had been waiting to hear from her lips forever. "Jake, I love you." A smile lit up her face, easing away the worry lines. "There I said it. I love you, Jake."

A sunny smile spread across Jacob's face as he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her on top of him. He began to kiss her wildly all over her face, making her laugh. "I love you too, honey." He said over and over, her laughter sounding like music to his ears.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen**

Jacob reluctantly moved home the next morning. He and Bella shared some secret kisses out of sight of Charlie and Renee, before he left. They had both decided to keep their newly formed relationship to themselves for a while. They wanted to enjoy each other without having others butt in and offer advice. Bella watched from the top step of the house as Jacob drove away in Paul's car. She waved until he was out of sight and then went sadly back into the house.

Today she had another priority to sort out; Bella needed to hunt for a job. Jacob was planning on doing the same thing when he checked in on Billy. The storage fees for her truck were also backing up and Bella knew she was going to have to take a trip back to Texas and pick it up at some point. She needed a ride living back in Forks, she was isolated without it. After she had made sure Charlie was comfortable and had everything he needed, Bella pulled out her dad's laptop and began to search for a job. She pulled up a list of the schools closest to her and trawled through their job vacancies. To her chagrin she found nothing. She widened her search to include schools further out, even as far as Seattle. There seemed to be opportunities in the big city, but not close to home. Bella knew she was going to have to abort trying to find a job she had studied hard for four years for, and go for something else. She had no choice if she wanted to stay in the area.

* * *

><p>Jacob shook hands with Jim Dowling. "When would you like me to start?" He asked.<p>

"Tomorrow morning would be good. I have a ton of work backing up and I could use an extra pair of hands. I can only pay you the minimum wage though. There will be plenty of overtime, that should shore up your wages." Jim stated baldly.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Jim looking at him shrewdly. Dowling had a reputation for being tight and he was certainly living up to that. But Jacob had no choice but to accept the position, there wasn't much work going around and he knew he had been lucky to find this job. He nodded reluctantly. "I'll see you early in the morning." He agreed.

"Be prompt. I don't like shirkers." Jim called over his shoulder as he strolled back to his office.

Jacob gritted his teeth to stop himself issuing a retort. He was going to have a hard job keeping his cool with this guy, but he had to, for his and Bella's sake. If he wanted to build a future with her then he needed to start earning some serious money. He took a deep breath and left the garage so he could return Paul's car and let his dad know that he had found employment.

* * *

><p>"The only shifts we have left are the late ones. You gonna be alright with that, sweetie?" Cora asked as she passed the uniform to Bella.<p>

Bella took the dark pink pinafore dress and nodded. "That will suit me actually. I can fit them round caring for my dad."

Cora gave her a tired smile. "Yes, I heard about Charlie. Such a shame him getting shot like that. A man in the prime of his life. Bring him over here when he feels up to it, sweetie. There's a free meal for you both."

"Thanks." Bella returned her smile weakly. She glanced around at the busy diner which was going to be her new place of employment for the foreseeable future. Her feet were aching, she had been to every local business in a twenty mile radius, even to Newton's where she had worked when she was a teenager. But they had all politely declined her services, most saying she was overqualified for menial labour. Bella had practically begged Mrs, Newton for a job, any job, but the older woman had refused, telling her she could find something so much better. Bella reddened at the patronising way Mrs, Newton had addressed her. In the end she had been glad that the woman had not given her a job. The diner had been her last port of call and thankfully Cora had been very understanding about her situation and given her a chance.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six." Bella stood up and shook Cora's hand.

"You're a good girl to come home and look after your Pa like that." Cora said admiringly. "See you tomorrow."

Bella smiled again before leaving. Her heart a little lighter now that she had achieved something.

* * *

><p>Jacob turned up late in the evening just in time to help Bella put Charlie to bed. The older man was tired after doing the exercises the physiotherapist had shown him. He had been pushing himself a little too hard and was now paying the price. The pain in his lower back was excruciating and he had taken a high dose of painkillers to ease the pain. They had made him groggy and he was soon asleep.<p>

Bella and Jacob wandered out into the back garden and sat on the porch swing. They held hands as they spoke about their day. "I'm going to be working for Dowling." Jacob confessed.

"That old crook?" Bella was surprised. "Are you sure you'll get along with him? You know his reputation."

"I haven't got a choice. There is not much work around here and I had to take what I can get." Jacob kissed the top of her head as she smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Jake. I wish we could win the lottery. Then you could open your own garage and I could...I could...I don't know." She laughed at her lack of insight.

"You could help me run it. I would be crap at doing the paperwork. You though, would be awesome. We could build a big house which was all on one floor and have all the mod cons for our dad's to be able to get about without difficulty." Jacob continued.

"Sounds nice. The house would have to have a big kitchen. If I'm going to be cooking for you and the pack I need a lot of space. One of those long tables would be great. All of us could sit together then. It could be like a regular thing. I would love that..." Bella's voice sounded dreamy as she pictured the huge room. She could see it clearly. Everyone together at the table, laughing and joking together companionably, as they ate.

"You would do that?" Jacob was surprised at her words. "Cook for everyone?"

Bella pulled herself back into the moment. "Of course I would. The pack are a big part of your life, well they are your extended family. And I love to cook..."

"You are awesome, Bella Swan." Jacob took her face between his hands and gazed into her eyes lovingly. "And beautiful too. And a kick ass cook."

Bella felt choked up inside at his faith in her. "I wish I could live up to what you deserve, Jake. But I'm just me. I'm a screw up."

"And I'm not?" Jacob leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, his lips moving languidly with hers as he felt her melt against him. They were both breathless when the kiss ended. "We need to let go of the past, remember?"

"I know. I just still feel hugely guilty." Bella lowered her head to stare at her hands. "Have the others forgiven me too, Jake? I mean I sent them those letters, have they said anything to you?" She asked hesitantly.

Jacob put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she was forced to look at him. Her brown eyes reflected the fear that she felt inside at being rejected by the pack. Jacob kissed her again gently before answering. "Bells, they never blamed you in the first place. They were touched by what you wrote to them. The only reason they have kept their distance is because I asked them to. You were going through so much and I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed. But if you feel ready we can go see them."

Bella smiled tremulously. "Yes, I would like that."

"Good, I'll arrange it then." Jacob leaned back and put a strong arm across her shoulders. Bella snuggled up to him and rested her head on his broad shoulder. They both gazed up at the heavens, feeling content and at peace for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Jacob knew that Melissa was following him. He glanced in his wing mirror and saw her car tailing his. He had borrowed Paul's car to drive to work. He really needed to get one of his own. His brother-in-law was getting irritable at the amount of times that Jacob was borrowing the old wreck. The only reason that he had been allowed to take it today was because Paul had been fired from yet another job. He and Rachel were having one of their long 'lie ins.' Jacob couldn't wait to move into his own place with Billy. The little redwood house was feeling more claustrophobic by the day.<p>

He checked in his wing mirror again, her car was still there. Jacob knew he was going to have to deal with her. This was his first day , he couldn't have Melissa hanging around causing trouble. He pulled over to the side of the road and waited as she did the same. When she had parked behind him, Jacob climbed out of his car and confronted her. "You have to stop this, Melissa." He snapped.

"I keep calling but you refuse to answer your cell." Melissa whined. She edged closer to him and gazed at him from under her long lashes. "Please, Jake. I miss you."

"Look, I can't make myself any plainer. I do not want anything to do with you. Stop harassing me and stop harassing Bella. Now get out of here." Jacob was beyond irritated.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Melissa's whole demeanor changed. Her dark eyes filled with spite as she glared at him.

"That is none of your business. Just pull yourself together and stop fucking stalking me." Jacob turned away from her and got back into his car. He turned on the engine and sped off, leaving Melissa standing bereft in the middle of the road, screaming his name.

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't believe it when she opened her front door and found Melissa on her doorstep. She groaned in annoyance as she stepped outside and closed the door after her. She didn't want Renee or Charlie to hear. "What do you want?" She hissed.<p>

Melissa had practiced her speech multiple times before approaching the Swan house. She put on her best sympathetic expression and looked Bella straight in the eye. "I know our last meeting didn't go well." She said pleasantly.

"What do you want?" Bella demanded again, already bored with dealing with this infuriating woman.

"Okay I'll get straight to the point." Melissa squared her shoulders. "Jake has been playing us both for fools."

"What?" Bella crossed her arms and waited impatiently for Melissa to continue.

"He led me to believe that I was special to him." Melissa forced tears to well up into her eyes as she carried on spinning her lies. "But I was fooled. Just like Jake is fooling you now. He didn't love me like he told me over and over. I guess he's said the same to you. I bet he promised you the world, that he would always be there for you and that you are the only one he sees. Believe me he is good at what he does. He has done it to several other girl's besides me."

"Is that the best you can do?" Bella said sarcastically.

Melissa had to stop herself from pulling out every hair on her rival's head. She curled her fingers so that her long nails dug into her palms. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but what I am telling you is true. He has a long list of broken hearts behind him. I could tell you all their names, but I doubt you would recognize them. There is one you might know though...your dad is a close friend of theirs."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Well? Surprise me."

"Leah Clearwater. She and Jake have a thing. It's been going on for a long time. They are both quite feisty so they argue a lot, but I saw them last night. They were together. I admit I went over to his house to see him, like the lovesick idiot I am, but it made me open my eyes to what he is truly like." A tear rolled down Melissa's cheek.

"You saw them doing what exactly? I know that Jake and Leah are friends." Bella tried to hide the worry in her voice, but Melissa picked up on it straight away.

"Kissing, they were kissing and well other things I am sure you don't want to know about." Melissa kept her eyes trained on Bella's as she delivered her killer blow. "It seems that she came over to see him late last night to tell him she loved him and that she wanted him back. Jake always had a soft spot for her. I heard him say that he was going to find it hard to tell you because of your dad and everything. He thought he should wait. But I didn't think that was fair. So here I am."

Bella swallowed the bile in her throat. She opened the door again, before stepping inside she gave the other girl a look of disgust. "Leave now before I do something I regret." She warned her.

Melissa shrugged. "I am doing you a favor. It is up to you whether you let Jake make a fool of you or not. Don't say I didn't try." She spun round and smiled smugly to herself, pleased with her morning's work.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen**

Jacob was surprised and pleased when he saw Bella coming into the garage looking for him. He was bent over the engine of one of the cars. He stood up, and rubbed his aching back, before wiping his oily hands on a rag he had hanging from the back pocket of his jeans. He saw Jim Dowling glaring at him through the small office window, but he ignored him. Jacob knew the older man had no complaints, he had been hard at work since six that morning and it was now lunch. He deserved a break. Bella still hadn't seen him as she scanned the packed garage. Jacob crept up behind her and clutched her around the waist, making her squeal in shock.

"Jake!" Bella batted him lightly on the chest when she spun round to face him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Jacob laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I've brought you lunch." Bella said breathlessly when the kiss was over. Her face was flushed with pleasure. Jacob thought she was so adorable.

"Thank you. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Jacob took the sandwiches from her and kissed her again, leaving her breathless for a second time.

"Wow that's a first for you." Bella raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"The boss has had his eagle eyes on me all day. Since I've just started I want to keep in his good books." Jacob replied with his mouth full.

"You are entitled to breaks, Jake." Bella glanced toward the small office and glared at Jim who was making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at them.

"I know that. I was just about to head out anyway." Jacob put his arm across Bella's shoulders and steered her out of the garage and back into the open air. "I could get used to this, you bringing me lunch everyday."

"Actually I had a reason for coming over today." Bella confessed.

Jacob frowned as he watched Bella's eyes darken. "Is it Charlie?"

"No. I had a visit from Melissa." Bella stated bluntly.

Jacob groaned and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in spikes. "Not again. I am so sorry she keeps bothering you. She followed me to work this morning in her car. I warned her off again but she is still not getting it. I am running out of options. What crap did she say this time?"

"She was doing the decent thing she reckoned. She thought I should know about your sordid past, and that you've left a string of broken hearts behind you. But that's not the best bit."

Jacob sighed irritably. He cursed himself yet again for ever getting involved with Melissa in the first place. "Go on surprise me."

"She said that you and Leah Clearwater had a thing and that she witnessed you both getting it on last night. Can you believe it? You and Leah? Really?" Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Leah? Fuck. She wouldn't touch me with a hundred foot barge pole. Nor me her. We have never, or would ever have anything going on. Melissa has really lost it." Jacob grimaced at the thought. He glanced at Bella and saw that she was now looking at her feet, her cheeks flushed. He reached out and held her chin in his hand, raising her head so she had to look at him again. "You didn't believe that crap, did you?"

Bella shrugged and tried to avoid his eye, but Jacob knew. "Well only for about ten seconds. That bitch just gets under my skin." She mumbled.

"And mine too." Jacob let go of her chin and continued to eat his sandwiches, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you think we should do about her?" Bella asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm thinking that she made a huge mistake involving Leah in her little web of lies. Our resident she wolf can get awfully pissed when her name is taken in vain, especially when it is paired with mine." A slow smile spread across Jacob's lips.

"You wouldn't?" Bella gasped.

"Oh I would. I mean I can't do anything. Melissa is a girl, but Leah?" Jacob laughed as he finished his sandwich and winked at Bella.

"I know nothing." Bella put her hands over her ears.

"Very wise." Jacob slipped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her close so that her body was pressed taut against his. She felt his warmth surround her and she relaxed against him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, making her heart beat faster and her skin heat up with pleasure. She was breathless once again when it ended.

"You are going to set my skin on fire if you keep doing that." Bella fanned herself down with one hand.

"Good. I intend to make you explode." Jacob kissed her again, his lips moving down her neck and nipping the lobe of her ear playfully.

Bella melted against him, completely oblivious to the fact that they were in full view of passers by. A wolf whistle made her eyes shoot open and her skin flush as she realised they had an audience. She heard Jacob chuckle as he released her just enough so that she could see the group of teenage boys who were standing outside the diner.

"Dammit, I'll probably be serving them later." She complained as the boys called out lewd comments.

"They are lucky to have a hot waitress. Don't worry, honey. I'll come and keep you safe. Make sure you put extra helpings on my plate." Jacob flashed her his sexy smile, making Bella laugh. Melissa and her petty jealousy was now the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

><p>Bella was rushed off of her feet at the diner. The evening shifts were the busiest. The same teenage boys from earlier and some of their friends came inside and, as she had guessed, she was forced to serve them. They kept trying to flirt with her and Cora laughed as she pointed out to Bella that she now had a little fan club.<p>

"You are now officially a cougar." She teased her.

"Well I might as well add a few more to my tally. My boyfriend is actually two years younger than me." Bella confessed.

"Oh well then, get more practice in." Cora laughed. "Make your man jealous when he sees all the little boys panting after you."

"Eww..." Bella pulled a face as she picked up another couple of plates and went to serve some more customers.

Jacob turned up around eight o'clock as promised. He was not alone. He had brought Quil and Embry with him. Bella was delighted to see them. She had always got on well with Jacob's best friends and they had been some of her staunchest supporters in the past.

"Hey you." Quil winked at her and literally picked her up and hugged her tight.

Bella was very flustered, her skin pink with embarrassment when he put her back down. But then Embry did the same, hauling her up into a bear hug and kissing her on the cheek. Jacob glared at him and cuffed him on the back of his head. "Hands and lips off, Call." He warned him, only half joking.

Bella smoothed her hair down as she gave both Quil and Embry a small smile. "It's good to see you."

"And you. Jake has been a lot easier to live with now that your back." Quil revealed. "It must be the sex." He winked at her, making Bella's skin burn with mortification.

Jacob punched him on the shoulder hard, making Embry howl with laughter. They were all attracting quite a lot of attention. Bella's little fan club were in awe of the older men, their eyes round like saucers. She was one hot woman. Their little crushes increased exponentially.

"Wow, sweetie. You were not joking. How do you do it?" Cora sidled up to her and stared at Jacob and his friends, an appreciative glint in her eyes. "I might try this cougar thing myself."

Bella laughed nervously as she ushered Jacob and his friends to one of the tables at the back of the diner. "What can I get you?" She asked when they were all settled in their seats.

Jacob, Quil and Embry ordered half the menu. Bella scribbled the long list down and disappeared to hand it to the cook. Cora had to help her bring all the food to the table. Jacob gave Cora one of his sexy smiles. "Hey, would it be asking too much if Bells could sit with me for a while? I haven't seen my girl all day." He put his head on one side in an appealing manner.

Cora giggled and nodded at him. "Of course, when you ask like that how can I say no." As she passed Bella she pretended to fan herself down and winked at her.

Bella rolled her eyes as she slid into the seat next to Jacob. Bella's little fan club were watching the scene with interest. Jacob, Quil and Embry noticed. "Didn't take you long to attract some admirers." Embry pointed out. "You've got rivals, Jake. Watch it. We all know Bella likes a younger man and you are getting on a bit."

Jacob pulled Bella close and squeezed her around the waist. "Bella only has eyes for me. Don't you honey?" He pouted playfully.

"I don't know, Jake." Bella flirted, getting into the spirit of things. She twisted her head round to gaze at the teenage boys at the other table, who were staring at them all, their eyes on stalks as they took everything in. Bella winked at them and they all reddened slightly.

"Well I'll just have to prove I'm the best." Jacob kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise. Quil and Embry whooped, making all the customers look their way again.

Bella blushed red again, her breathing heavy as she hid her head in Jacob's shoulder in embarrassment.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the amazing reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen**

The next few days flew by. Both Bella and Jacob were busy with their new jobs, and because Bella's hours were quite anti-social, Jacob would pop into the diner of an evening just so he could see her. Often he would bring either Quil or Embry with him; once it was Sam and Emily. Bella had found talking to Sam rather more difficult then expected. She had always found him very abrupt and got the sense he did not like her very much. However time had softened his demeanor, or maybe because he was no longer under the intense pressure he had been forced to endure back then, whatever the reason, the change was welcome. Bella found him much more pleasant to speak to and Emily was as sweet as always.

One night Jacob was accompanied by Seth Clearwater and his sister, Leah. Bella was shocked at just how much the young teenager had grown. He now towered above his sister, and was not much shorter than Jacob now. His muscle mass had increased exponentially too, and Bella noticed he got a lot of admiring glances from the younger female patrons. Leah however looked the same; her hair was a bit longer, but she still looked fierce and intimidating. She was still overly protective of her younger brother, glaring at any female who looked his way. Bella was worried about the reception she would receive from the she-wolf, but Leah was polite in her usual blunt way, making Bella laugh when she told her what she had planned for Melissa.

"That will definitely put her off." Bella said in awe as she served all three of them dinner.

Leah had cracked her knuckles, causing several of the nearby diners to look at her in alarm. "She won't be bothering you again that's for sure."

"When are you planing on making your visit?"

"I will choose my moment." Leah had grinned, the smile lighting up her face and softening her expression. Bella thought she should smile like that more often. She was a beautiful woman anyway but when she smiled she became exceptional.

The end of the week neared and Bella got her first pay check. She counted the contents, adding on the tips and was surprised to see that she had earned more than she thought. This put a spring in her step, and her good mood lasted all the way home, that is until she stepped inside the house to hear her parents arguing once again.

"Why are you still here, woman?" Charlie raged.

"To keep an eye on you." Renee yelled back at him. "Someone has to be here while your daughter works her fingers to the bone every night in that diner."

"I do not need watching. I can take care of myself while Bella is at work. Anyway she is enjoying her job." Charlie sounded aggrieved. Renee's pointed words had made him feel ashamed once again that he had forced Bella into working in the diner when she had trained for years to become a teacher.

"You have not changed have you? In all these years you are still the same closed off man that I married." Renee snapped. "Why can't you just accept help when it is offered?"

"Because with you it usually comes with strings attached." Charlie retorted. "Where is that boy you married? Fed up with you already is he? We haven't seen or heard from him since you've been here getting on my damn nerves."

Renee's face reddened as she stared at her former husband. Easy tears welled in her eyes as she flounced out of the room and grabbed her coat and bag. "That's it, Renee, run off like you always do. You are so good at that." Charlie yelled after her.

Bella hardly had time to stop her mother leaving. Renee shook her head as Bella tried to speak to her, and she fled the house, slamming the front door behind her. A scowl crossed Bella's face as she marched into the front room and confronted her father. "Why did you say that to her?"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he twisted his chair around to face her. "Hello to you too." He said moodily.

"Dad, for goodness sake. Can't you cut mom some slack? She has been an enormous help to me since you came home." Bella said in exasperation.

"I don't need her running after me. I am getting better at getting around in the chair. She is not needed here of an evening." Charlie replied stubbornly.

"Oh you stupid man." Bella's patience finally snapped. "It is for my piece of mind that she comes here to sit with you. I worry constantly in case something happens. Until we move to the new apartment there are some things that you still need help with. You have only been out of the hospital for a matter of weeks. Stop making my job harder than it already is."

"I don't want your pity either." Charlie yelled. "If it is too much trouble then you can leave too."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes. She was tired, so damn tired of this. She knew Charlie was a proud man. She had no concept of how hard all this was on him, going from a healthy, active life, doing an important job that he loved, to this, being stuck inside for the majority of the day, having to rely on the help of his daughter and his ex-wife, plus the generosity of his friends. It must be killing him inside, she knew that and tried to empathise. But his self pitying attitude was wearing everyone down. She had even heard Billy snap at him only yesterday, something that was a rare occurrence.

"I am not going anywhere." Bella finally replied, trying to keep her voice calm. "I love you dad. Lots of people do. We are all here for you. Please help us to help you. We are all walking on eggshells here and it is becoming more difficult by the day."

Charlie turned his chair around so Bella couldn't see the moisture welling up in his eyes. He knew every thing she said was true, but he just felt so frustrated and angry at the circumstances he had found himself in. Every day presented a new challenge and every time he thought there was some improvement, something would happen to set him back. "I am sorry, kiddo." He apologized in a low voice. "It's just all too much at times."

Bella came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders. "We're here for you, dad. Please just let us in."

Charlie took a quavering breath and nodded, patting Bella's hand as he tried to compose himself.

* * *

><p>Bella visited Jacob at work the next day. It had become a regular thing now that she would bring him lunch every day. It was one of the few times they had to themselves. She passed Jacob his sandwiches and sat beside him on an old upturned crate as he devoured them within minutes. When he was finished he reached out and touched her cheek; she looked melancholy and her face was paler than normal. He could see she was fretting about something.<p>

"What is it, honey?" He asked.

Bella smiled weakly. "You always know."

"I know you. Talk to me. Is it your dad?"

"A little, but it's mom too. Something is going on with her, but she won't open up about it." Bella sighed wearily.

"Is it her husband?"

"Probably. Phil is almost ten years younger. I think it is starting to impact on them. I have a horrible feeling he has met someone else." Bella confessed.

"Then you need to ask her outright, Bells. Don't let her fob you off. You need to know what is going on. I don't want to see you worrying yourself into the ground. Look, I'll bring dad over later and I'll stay with him and your dad. When you finish your shift tonight, see if you can get Renee to open up to you." Jacob suggested.

Bella put her hand over his. "Thank you. What would I do without you, Jacob Ephraim Black?"

Jacob pondered this for a second. "Well you would probably have more food in your cupboards." He quipped, referring to his legendary appetite.

"That is true." A real smile crossed Bella's face this time. "Perhaps I should kick your ass out of my life?"

"Don't you freaking dare!" Jacob grinned at her as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>True to his word Jacob brought Billy over to keep Charlie occupied. The three men watched the sports channel, while Bella persuaded Renee to go outside and sit on the porch swing as it was such a lovely night. The sky was clear and free of clouds, which meant they could gaze up at the heavens and see all the stars.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bella said in awe.

"Yes." Renee choked out. "Very beautiful."

Bella turned her head to look at her mother when she heard the emotion in her voice. She was alarmed to see tears rolling down Renee's cheeks. Her eyes showed her despair. "Oh mom, what is it? Talk to me, please?"

"I am so ashamed." Renee whispered.

"Why?" Bella put her arms around her mother and hugged her gently.

"I allowed you to leave your home all those years ago because of my own selfishness. I thought I had found the love of a lifetime. I thought Phil was everything I wanted in a man. He was young, handsome, seemed to know where he was headed in life. Being with him made me feel young again." Renee admitted.

"That's not selfish, that is being in love." Bella said, trying to be fair.

"No I was a mother too. You should have come first. I am sorry for that. If I hadn't let you go maybe all our lives would have been different." Renee insisted.

"Perhaps, but I happen to be in a good place right now." Bella smiled at her reassuringly.

"Working in a diner and looking after your father twenty four seven?" Renee said in astonishment.

"It's sad what happened to dad, and I wish it never had. But since I have come back here I am the happiest I have been in a long time. I feel like I have found my place in life. I actually don't mind my job, perhaps in time I will find that teaching job I studied for. But right now I am surrounded by good friends, I have an amazing boyfriend and seeing you every day has been great. So don't ever worry about me." Bella hugged Renee again.

"Phil has gambled everything we own away. All our savings, furniture, the house. It is all gone. I am penniless." Renee finally confessed.

This was not what Bella had expected. She took a moment to take it all in. Phil a gambler? She had no inkling. Her poor mother. "Did you know he had a problem?"

"I had no idea." Renee wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks. "He phoned me a few weeks ago and confessed everything. He was in tears. He's lost his sponsorship deal too. He is staying on a friend's floor at the moment."

"I am so sorry mom." Bella didn't know what else to say.

"I can't even pay for my hire car, I can't pay for my air fare back to Jacksonville, not that there is anything left for me there now. All I have is the clothes I brought with me. All my credit cards have been stopped. I am in effect, squatting in my ex husbands house because I have nowhere else to go." Renee's eyes filled up with tears again as she began to sob in earnest.

"It will be alright. We'll sort something out." Bella promised, although she had no idea what. As if she didn't have enough of a burden already? However saying this aloud was going to be no help to anyone. She put her arms back around her Renee and held her, a bleak expression on her face as tried to figure out what to do.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and sticking with this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen**

Despite the seriousness of the situation regarding her mother, Bella was able to shake her melancholy and find some practical ways to solve the problem. Secretly she was proud of how she was handling everything. Even as little as a year ago, Bella knew she would have fallen apart if thrust with all the sudden responsibility of caring for her father and trying to sort out her mother's issues. It showed her just how much she had changed. Once again she relied on Jacob for advice. To him it was simple. Renee needed to get a job and soon. He also told Bella that her mother should confess to Charlie about what she was going through. Bella had not been sure about the last part, but Jacob was usually right. So, in spite of her misgivings, she confronted Renee and told her to tell Charlie.

"He'll just yell at me that _I told you so_ and chuck me out." Renee said in horror.

"No he won't." Bella replied firmly. "You can't keep this from him. He might be more understanding then you think. It's better than all this arguing. Anyway you are living in his house, he has a right to know."

"Since when did you become the adult?" Renee grumbled.

Bella refrained from reminding her mother that she had been forced to be an adult from a young age due to Renee's flakiness, but she kept quiet and just urged her to talk to her ex-husband. So, very haltingly, and stumbling over her words, Renee confessed. Charlie remained silent while she admitted that her marriage was in trouble and that Phil's gambling problem had made her effectively homeless and penniless. When she had finished he let out a heavy sigh.

"So I'm not the only one who screwed up then." He said.

His words lightened the mood. He didn't place any blame but actually spoke to Renee as an equal without shouting. Bella was relieved to see her parents actually having a conversation. Charlie pulled out his laptop and gave Renee practical advice, showing her the job pages on the internet and trying to find out what her options were. He also promised that she could stay in the house until he and Bella moved into the new apartment. The worry left Renee's eyes and she smiled and thanked Charlie. He patted her hand and continued to search for information about cheap accommodation.

* * *

><p>"Dealing with mom's problems actually seems to have perked dad up. He was more like his old self as he tried to help her untangle her finances. They are actually getting along for the first time in...well...ever." Bella still couldn't believe the turnaround in her parents relationship.<p>

Jacob smiled at her adoringly as he ate the lunch she had brought for him. "I told you that things would work out, Bells."

"Yes, and you were right. You usually are." Bella said in amusement. "You know despite all the problems that have been thrown our way, don't you still feel happy?"

Jacob bumped his shoulder with hers as he finished eating. "I came back to life the day I walked into that diner in Texas."

His words moved Bella, she felt her eyes become moist as she looked at him. His dark eyes were full of sincerity. She could see the love pouring out of him and she wondered why she had ever thought she would need anything more than just him; he was simply everything. "Ditto." Was all she could say.

Jacob put his arm around her and pulled her close, both of them remained silent. All they needed to feel content was each other.

* * *

><p>More days drifted by and things slowly sorted themselves out. Renee found a job, unfortunately it was in Seattle, which meant she would need to move to the city. Bella was a little sad to see her mother leave, but it wasn't so far away that she couldn't visit regularly. Renee had borrowed some money from Charlie to put a deposit on a small apartment that she was going to rent. She promised to pay him back as soon as she had enough saved.<p>

Jacob was doing so well at the garage that even Jim had to acknowledge that his hard work and honest nature had brought in extra customers that would normally have avoided Dowling's. After finding his clientèle expanding rapidly and his profits on the up, Jim decided to take a step back into semi retirement and offered Jacob the position of manager. Jacob was shocked at the sudden promotion, but it brought with it a much improved pay check and also the chance to change the garage to how he wanted it to be run. He agreed at once and couldn't wait to tell Bella the news. She was working in the diner on her regular late shift and he immediately begged Cora to let Bella have a break so he could share his good fortune.

"Jake that is so amazing." Bella gushed happily as she kissed him hard on the lips, earning a few catcalls from the customers. "Congratulations."

"This has really eased the financial pressure, Bells." Jacob said excitedly. "Once dad and I move into the new house I can start to do it up a bit better and..." he paused for a moment. "I was thinking, if we could get your dad some extra care perhaps we could slip away for a short break."

Bella was carried away by his enthusiasm. "God, I would love that." She bit her lip as she pondered the problem of who would look after Charlie while she was away. Renee would be too busy, she had only just started her new job and couldn't take the time off.

Jacob could see Bella's mind working overtime. He took her hands in his own and smiled brightly at her. "Don't fret, honey. I have it all worked out. Sam and Emily have offered to stay with Charlie while we are away. Paul and Rachel can look after dad, so there is nothing standing in our way."

"We can really do this?" Bella brightened up immediately. She was literally vibrating with excitement. The chance to get back on the open road again, even if it was just for a few days.

"We can do it, Bells. Now that you have your truck back we can head anywhere we want." Jacob's smile widened as he saw how happy Bella was. Her face was glowing and her eyes were shining. "I was thinking perhaps we could head to Vegas..."

"Vegas?" Bella became still as she studied him curiously. He was up to something she could tell. "Why there?"

"I always liked Elvis..." Jacob said meaningfully.

"Elvis..." Bella repeated slowly. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I know it's not the most romantic proposal but, fuck we've waited for so long, and I was never one for the whole big ceremony. I always liked the idea of taking off and just doing it." Jacob looked at Bella hopefully.

"Eloping." Bella tested the word. She recalled the big, grand wedding ceremony that she had been forced to endure for Edward's sake. That had been his and his families idea. Not hers. She had gone along with it just to make him happy. But this, taking off on a whim, the open road ahead of them. Married by an Elvis impersonator. How awesome would that be? They could have a big party when they returned. That is when everyone got over the shock of it. "Could we really do it? Won't everyone be pissed at us?"

Jacob squeezed her hands gently. "No, I think they would just be happy that we finally got our acts together. I love you Bella and I want you to be my wife. I always have done. So what do you say?" He held his breath for a moment as Bella bit her lip in trepidation.

"I say..." she paused for dramatic effect. "I say yes." She threw her arms around his broad shoulders as he laughed in delight. He whirled Bella around in the middle of the packed diner, narrowly missing knocking over some of the tables, as the customers clapped and cheered them on.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Short but sweet...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen **

Bella hooked up her dad's laptop, which she had sneakily borrowed, into the motel's WiFi and double checked all the details for the impromptu wedding the next morning. They had already filled in their details online to apply for the marriage license and pre-booked the ceremony, with Elvis doing the honors as they had originally planned. It had been so much simpler than either of them had thought. They had paid the $100.00 dollar deposit and would pay the rest on arrival. They had to make sure they were already changed into their wedding outfits as the chapel did not have changing facilities. They had gone for the cheapest wedding package they could find. In total their wedding day was going to cost them the princely sum of $349.00 dollars. With Elvis overseeing proceedings, who could not be satisfied with that deal?

Jacob came up behind Bella and put his arms around her, cuddling her close as he looked over her shoulder at the venue. Several pictures of excited couples being serenaded by Elvis impersonators caught his eye and he laughed at one guy, who was down on one knee, obviously singing to his new bride. A lot of them seemed to have dressed up for the occasion, but there were a few who were dressed casually. Jacob and Bella were going down the casual route. Bella didn't want to wear a _'flouncy white dress'_ as she so succinctly put it. She had purchased a pair of skin tight leather trousers, a simple white shirt and a cowboy hat and boots to finish off her look. She was going to wear her hair loose and minimal make up. Jacob himself had brought along a white shirt and his good dark jeans. Apparently the venue supplied the flowers, so they were good to go.

"One more night to get through and you will be my wife." Jacob crowed as he kissed Bella's neck, making her head fall back on his shoulder in bliss.

"You have to stop trying to seduce me, Jake. I am trying to keep my chastity in place for one more night." Bella sighed regretfully as she pulled away reluctantly.

"Do you know how hard it has been to keep my hands off of you every night?" Jacob complained goodnaturedly.

"Oh, I know how _hard_ you've found it alright." Bella glanced down at his crotch and Jacob chuckled.

"Very funny Missy." Jacob kissed her again deeply, making her moan with pleasure. She was on the verge of giving in when he suddenly stepped back from her, a smug grin on his face.

"That's not fair." Bella threw a pillow at him as he sat back on the bed.

"Now you know how it feels." He teased her.

Bella's eyes roved his toned body for the hundredth time. Soon he would be all hers. She didn't know why she was sticking to the tradition of waiting for her wedding night when she had thrown everything else out of the window as far as tradition was concerned. In her head she just thought it would be more special; the anticipation of waiting was like a test. She closed the laptop and climbed on the bed next to him.

"You know I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered, all seriousness now as she stared deep into his eyes.

"I know. I love you too, so much." Jacob tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her head toward his, kissing her gently, stealing her breath away.

When the kiss was over Bella rested her forehead on his and smiled softly. "I suppose I should tell you that I am not a virgin." She finally confessed.

Jacob laughed again, kissing her on the nose. "I already guessed you weren't. As long as I am the only man you've ever really loved. Making love after the ceremony will be like the first time anyway."

His words reassured Bella. She didn't know why she had been so worried about telling him that last small detail. He wasn't Edward, interested in her because she was pure and untouched. He loved her for herself, Bella Swan, soon to be Black. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was only when they arrived at the wedding venue the next day that they both realized the seriousness of the situation. Up until the moment they stepped into the small chapel, they had been acting all silly and giggly. But when one of the staff handed Bella her small posy of pink and white roses, and complimented her on her unique choice of outfit, it all became real. Jacob smiled nervously at Bella as she took his hand, grateful for the warmth that always soothed her nerves. They walked together down the narrow aisle which was adorned with a vibrant red carpet, toward Elvis, who was dressed in his traditional white suit and dark sunglasses; the black coiffed hair, his trademark, standing out in stark contrast to the all white surroundings. He was standing behind a small podium, a happy grin on his face as he began to serenade them as they drifted toward him, laughing together nervously.<p>

Bella and Jacob had asked to forgo the traditional vows and say their own that they had been working on since they had left Washington State. Jacob was the first to speak, with Elvis looking on, he took Bella's hands in his and smiled lovingly at her.

"Bella Swan, my Bells. I'm not good with words. You know I usually screw up when I try to play the romantic suitor. But you know that I love you with all my heart. Every fibre of my being tells me that you are my soul mate, my partner in life. Without you I am nothing, just an empty shell. With you by my side I feel like I can do anything, be anything. You know we have overcome more than most people to get to this moment. But throughout all the hard times I knew that one day we would be together, and look at us now. We are in Vegas, being married by the king of rock and roll!" He grinned as Bella started to laugh. "What I am trying to say is your it for me. I love you so freaking much, honey."

Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. The Elvis impersonator coughed and reminded her she still had to say her vows. She blushed slightly and smiled. "Oops, got carried away there." She said apologetically. She cleared her throat nervously. "You say you are not good with words, Jake. But you certainly took my breath away with your eloquence today. I always knew that you loved me, I'm sorry I took a while to see that, and to see just how great we are together. I needed to grow up and you helped me mature every single step of the way. I can't think of one part of my life where you weren't there, guiding me, keeping me safe and being the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I feel like I've loved you forever and although it took me longer than it should have done to say the words out loud and admit them to myself, I am so glad that you had the patience to wait for me. I am a lucky woman to have found such a great guy. My Jacob, my soul mate, my life." Bella became choked up with emotion and she had to swipe at her face with the back of her hand to catch the tears of happiness she couldn't stop from falling down her face. "I love you so much." She finished, smiling tremulously at him from under her cowboy hat.

Elvis grinned at them both as he nodded and brought the ceremony to a close. "All there is for me to say is...I now pronounce you man and wife."

"Yes!" Jacob fist pumped the air as Bella threw her bouquet on the floor and whipped off her hat. Jacob grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up in the air, swinging her around as he kissed her deeply. Elvis began to serenade them again with some more of his traditional hits while the photographer took discreet photos and the staff threw rice over the jubilant groom and his new bride.

* * *

><p>Jacob carried Bella over the threshold of their rented hotel suite. They had splashed out on a five star room at one of the more expensive hotels. It was their honeymoon night after all. It boasted a range of amenities, the most important (in Jacob's book) being the huge king size canopy draped bed which took center stage. The 650 foot square suite came with a sunken living room, a 32-inch HDTV and DVD player, a sofa, table with chairs and a desk. The suite also included remote-controlled curtains and an in-room safe. There was also a 130 square foot bathroom which also had a 17 inch HDTV, a separate tub and a glass enclosed shower, as well as his and her sinks. Bella and Jacob had laughed at this oddity.<p>

The air conditioning made the room nice and cool which soothed Bella's skin. Being in such a hot place being carried by an equally hot man was making her perspire more than normal. She longed to rip the leather trousers and white shirt off of her body and try out the large tub. It seemed Jacob had the same idea. He put her down gently and placed his hands on her shoulders, carefully guiding her over to the large bed.

"Why don't I run us a nice cool bath and put in some of them complimentary toiletries that they've left for us to use? You pour us some of that champagne..." he pointed over to the large ice bucket which had a vintage bottle cooling inside. "And well, get ready."

"You mean strip?" Bella laughed as she ran at the bed and bounced on it. "Very springy." She ran her fingers over the expensive sheets.

"Cool." Jacob flashed her one of his sunny smiles and headed into the bathroom.

Bella gazed around the luxurious suite. It had cost them more than they could afford but it was definitely worth the expense. Who knew when they would get to do this again? She lay back on the bed for a moment as she heard the water running into the tub. A serene smile lit up her face as she rolled onto her front and then on to her feet. It was with relief that she took off the leather trousers and cowboy boots. She stretched out her toes as she pulled the white shirt over her head and stripped off her bra and panties. Now she was naked. It felt freeing standing there without the cloying clothes. She sauntered over to the ice bucket and poured out the champagne into two large glasses. Jacob had finished running the bath and he called out to her to join him. Bella hurried over to the tub, spilling half the champagne as she did so, and leant down to pass him a glass. Jacob was already sitting in the large tub, his shoulders relaxed and a sexy smirk on his face.

"I hope I don't trip." Bella placed her glass down on the side and gently dipped one toe in the warm water.

Jacob laughed at how careful she was being. She looked so beautiful. Her smooth, milky skin glowed under the subtle lighting and her hair, which had grown past her shoulders again, swung gently as she negotiated her way carefully into the slippery tub. Jacob reached out, caught her by the hand and pulled her down so she landed in his lap clumsily.

"Hey." She protested as water splashed all over her.

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry I couldn't wait any longer to get my hands on you." He teased her gently.

Bella smiled as she felt his arousal pressed against the small of her back. She shifted about a little, causing him to groan as her skin brushed his. "You will be the death of me woman." He said huskily.

Bella winked at him as she lifted her glass and circled her arm with his. "Let's drink to us."

"To my beautiful new wife." Jacob took a sip of his champagne.

"To my more than sort of beautiful husband." Bella echoed him, drinking some of her own.

The bubbles frothed around them in the large tub as Jacob took both glasses and placed them to one side. Bella twisted around so that she was straddling him. The water felt luxuriant on her skin as she gazed into his expressive dark eyes. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too." Jacob replied earnestly as he gently began to caress the smooth skin along her back with his warm hands.

Bella closed her eyes in bliss as she felt him lean forward and kiss her deeply, his tongue finding hers as she pressed her body against his, her breasts rubbing along his chest, making him groan. Bella felt his erection slip between her legs and she gently grabbed hold of it and guided him inside her, the water making the transition smooth and easy. Jacob growled slightly as he held her tighter, the feeling of being inside her overwhelming him. He had never felt such sensation in his life. He felt slightly out of control and he had to calm himself a little. He didn't want to rush this. His head dropped to Bella's breasts and he kissed the warm mounds, teasing the nipples with his tongue. Bella's fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as she held on tightly, throwing her head back as he began to move inside her, slow at first and than faster as his hands gripped her waist tightly. When they came, they came together. Both of them moaning and calling each others name.

Jacob kissed her, his hands running all over her body possessively, already craving to take her again. She turned him on so much. He could see his own desire reflected in her soulful brown eyes. "Perhaps we should try out that huge bed?" She suggested playfully.

Jacob laughed as he lifted her up out of the tub and carried her bridal style as he raced toward the bed for round two.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story and my other's. Nikki **_

**Part Eighteen**

"Oh baby girl. You got married?" Renee shrieked like a little girl as she jumped up and down with excitement. She held Bella's hand and gazed admiringly at her wedding and engagement rings. "They are so lovely. Your mom had exquisite taste." She said to Jacob.

"Thanks Renee." Jacob smiled happily at the two excited women. He and Bella had stopped off in Seattle to see Renee before heading on home. Her praise of Sarah's engagement ring really touched him. He could see that Bella felt the same as she hugged her mother tightly.

"So how did your dad take the news?" Renee asked after she had calmed down a little. She sat down on her two seater leather sofa and pulled Bella down next to her.

"Um...we haven't told him yet. You are the first to know. We just took off and decided to elope." Bella confessed.

Renee smiled knowingly and patted her hand. "That is so romantic. I am sure he and everyone else will be as pleased as I am. I have never seen a young couple so happy and in love."

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. She hugged her mother again, pleased that she was so happy for them, despite the fact that she had two failed marriages behind her. "So how is life treating you?" She asked.

Renee laughed nervously and bit her lip. "Well I have met a young man of my own." She admitted.

"Really?" Bella said in surprise. She exchanged a look with Jacob before turning back to her mom.

"Yes. He works at the school I'm teaching at. You'll love him baby girl. His name is Alan. He is the caretaker." Renee gushed.

"Wow. That's fantastic." Bella smiled at Renee and hugged her again to hide her dismay.

* * *

><p>Renee invited her new love Alan over for dinner so that Bella and Jacob could meet him while they were in the city. He arrived promptly at eight, and that is when the newly married couple got their second shock. Alan couldn't be more than twenty two at the most. Bella had to hide her stunned reaction behind her long hair as he shook hands with Jacob.<p>

"Nice to meet you." Alan said easily as he threw a muscular arm across Renee's shoulders. He obviously worked out, Bella thought, but he wasn't in Jacob's league. She felt Jacob put his arm around her waist and hug her tightly. He could tell she was finding it hard to contain her shock.

"You work out, Alan?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." He flexed his muscles, obviously proud of them. Jacob hid his amusement. "I see you do as well. The women in this family like their men strong. Right Ren?" He winked at Renee, who tittered.

Bella had to force herself not to roll her eyes. This guy belonged in the playground. What was her mom thinking? It only got worse after that. Alan took over the conversation throughout dinner, often praising himself highly, with Renee hanging on to every word he said. Bella and Jacob just found him highly irritating, but they kept up the pretence for Renee's sake. They were both glad when the evening drew to a close and they could retire to the spare room where they were spending the night before leaving the next day.

* * *

><p>They were relaxing in bed after making love. Bella had her head resting on Jacob's broad chest as he ran his fingers through her thick bed hair. He smoothed out the tangled strands and listened as she expressed her concerns over her mother's new relationship. "He is like Phil all over again." She said worriedly. "Do you think I should say something?"<p>

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "Honestly, I don't think you should. Renee is a grown woman. You can't keep playing the parent honey."

Bella sighed as she raised her head to look up at him, grudging respect clear in her eyes. "You are always the voice of reason." She smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Jacob laughed softly and pulled her up his long body so she was face to face with him. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and his heart melted at the sight of her. She took his breath away each time. "I love you." He said, his expression turning serious.

"Right back at you." Bella whispered, her heart in her eyes as she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>They had to bid Renee goodbye early the next morning. Bella was saddened to say farewell, but she was looking forward to getting back to Forks. She had enjoyed her time back on the road but was now eager to start planning her new life with Jacob. After telling the dad's and the pack about their impromptu wedding, they would need to plan where they were going to live. Charlie's apartment was nearly ready to move into. Billy was already prepared to move into the new house on the reservation. Now Bella and Jacob were married this would all change. The newlyweds held hands and talked through the dilemma on the way back home; but as they reached the outskirts of Forks they were still no closer to a solution.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE WHAT?" Charlie roared as he stared at Jacob and Bella.<p>

Billy was looking equally as stunned. He gazed wide eyed upon his only son as if he had never seen him before. "But why? Why go off in secret and marry?" He demanded.

"Mom was pleased for us." Bella said impatiently. "Why can't you be?"

"Dad, come on." Jacob glared at his dad, annoyed at his tone.

"I would have liked to have walked you down the aisle, Bella. Ever thought of that?" Charlie pointed out grumpily. "It would have been a good excuse to get out of this thing." He banged the arms of his wheelchair.

"Yes, it would have given us both something to look forward to." Billy joined in. "I missed out on Rebecca's wedding and it doesn't seem like Paul is in any hurry to make an honest woman of your sister."

"That's because he wants you to pay for the wedding." Jacob muttered in annoyance. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Bella, who was looking as equally as irritated at the old men's selfishness. "It is what we wanted. Don't you both think we have sacrificed enough over the last year? Well for once we damn well did what we wanted, and it was fun too."

Billy and Charlie saw the heated look on Jacob's face. Bella's expression mirrored her new husbands. Both youngsters were as equally hurt by their parent's reactions. This calmed both men down. Charlie rolled his chair over to Bella and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. Congratulations, kiddo. Forgive a selfish old man?"

Bella sank down to her knees and embraced her father. She rested her chin on his shoulder and squeezed. "Yes. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo." Charlie patted her on the back.

Billy smiled as he joined Charlie in congratulating the new couple. He shook his son's hand and hugged Bella when she pulled away from Charlie. "Tell you what kids, how about we have a massive reception instead? The Chief here and I will pay."

Jacob grinned as Bella clapped her hands in delight. "Done." Jacob laughed loudly as he slapped both the old men on the back heartily.

* * *

><p>The pack went wild when Bella and Jacob announced that they were married. Quil and Embry ran over to Bella and hugged the life out of her before grabbing hold of Jacob and hauling him up on their shoulders and carrying him around the Black house. Emily and Kim cuddled Bella and congratulated her, telling her she was now an official wolf girl. Leah sneered at them but she too hugged Bella in her strong arms and told her she was pleased for her and Jacob. Rachel gave her new sister-in-law a grudging welcome to the family. She kept glaring at Paul, who seemed determined to ignore his imprints heavy hints that perhaps he should hurry and put a ring on her finger.<p>

An impromptu party was suddenly arranged. The whole pack headed to the beach, with Bella and Jacob among them. Drink and food was produced, seemingly from thin air, and a bonfire was set up in the middle of the beach. The celebrations went on late into the night, and it wasn't only the women who had hangovers. Paul had broken open his secret stash of moonshine, and this floored even the strongest members of the pack. They were all nursing banging heads the next day.

All in all the news of Jacob and Bella's marriage went down very well, and the two newlyweds couldn't have been happier. The next day Billy had some news for them. He had offered the new house to Rachel and Paul. He was going to stay in the family home, and he asked Jacob and Bella to move in with him. As for Charlie, an annexe was going to be built on the back of the Black house for him to live in. He was going to forego the apartment and join the family permanently. He would still have his own space, but would be close so Bella and Jacob could keep an eye on him.

"This is all so amazing." Bella said later that night as she snuggled close to her new husband. "It has all worked out better than I could have imagined."

"Told you." Jacob cuddled her tightly. He loved the feel of her naked body pressed close to his. He still pinched himself every day to make sure he wasn't in fact dreaming. If he was, he never wanted to wake up.

"You sure did." Bella agreed. "You always had faith and you were right."

"I could get a big head with all this praise." Jacob teased her.

"Not you." Bella giggled as she kissed him on his face over and over, making him laugh.

They settled down for the night, both the happiest they had ever been in their lives, ready and eager for the new day to begin.

_**A/N-one last chapter to go! Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
